Baby Mama
by Wolfgal 'n' Foxgirl
Summary: Finn is dating Marceline, PB gets knocked up by Finn a couple months ago but she broke up with him. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA tons of couples, some genderbents are in here. No flames plz
1. Chapter 1

Wolfgal: Heyhey!

Foxgirl: Hello nice to meetcha.

Wolfgal: This is our very first story eva!

Deep Voice Guy: FIRST STORY EVER YEAAAAAH!

Foxgirl: That's creepy.

Deep Voice Guy: GOOD CREEPY?

Foxgirl: No creepy creepy. -_-'

Wolfgal: On with the story!

Foxgirl: We need someone to do the disclaimer.

Wolfgal: Oooh ooo! Me I know this one! NURSE POUNDCAKE!

Nurse Poundcake: Wolfgal and Foxgirl don't own Adventure time, if they did there would be some complication… and… and *hypervenalates then faints*

Wolfgal: NURSE POUNDCAKE! *holds smelling salts to her nose*

Foxgirl and Deep Voice Guy: -_-' Back to the story.

Adventure time baby mama

Marceline sat with her boyfriend, his blonde hair tickled her nose. His hat lay in her hand as she stroked his hair and she was sprawled on top of him. She had known him since he was a teenager and they had been best friends through and through. Soon Marceline developed feelings for the human boy… but unfortunately the love was unrequited. But he soon realized he truly loved the rocking vampire queen. He was her king, her hero, her adventurer, her lover, her human. Finn the human. They had moved in together and lived in Marceline's house (since Rainicorn moved into his tree house with Jake) and then they moved into that haunted house (the one from the episode called the creeps). They had been together as a couple for almost a year now and things were going great. Beemo and Neptor moved in with them along with Marceline's ghost poodle Schwabl (who is a girl poodle and is a real character). They were about to kiss when the phone rang.

"Ugh" Finn groaned. Finn had matured over the years. His shaggy blonde hair grew back and covered his face; he had gotten taller and very muscular. He got tanned and started to where darker colors. He was now 20 years old while his hot vampire queen was 21. "Who is it?" Finn asked agitated that his kiss with Marceline was interrupted. When he heard the sobbing voice on the other end he took the phone into another room.

"What do you want Princess Bubblegum?" Finn growled at his ex girlfriend. He knew Marceline and her didn't get along so he wanted to make this quick.

"Finn, Finn baby please come back to me." She cried. Here was the girl who shattered his heart many times and used his love for her to her own gain… wanting him back. Finn had to thank her though, without her those years of heartbreak she caused, he never would have fell even more in love with Marceline. "I love you so very much!" Finn practically hissed on the other end of the phone. Those were the words he had always wanted to hear… and now when he found his true love does she tell him. "It's too late Bubblegum." Finn growled he had stopped calling her by her nickname since they'd broke up. Bubblegum kept crying and saying things in German… which Finn couldn't understand.

"Who is it Finn?" Marceline asked, she was on the steps of the house… in reality she knew who he was talking too (super hearing) but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"No one Marceline." Finn gave a fake forced smile for his girlfriend and she went back upstairs. "Now you listen to me Bubblegum, nothing you could ever say would make me come back to you-"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Finn was taken back by the words that (thankfully in English) came out of her mouth. Finn's flabbergasted expression turned to anger and he punched the wall closest to him. "Slamacow!" Bubblegum cried some more and stated it was indeed Finn's child.

"Why didn't you tell me this Bubblegum? Why did you wait months to tell me?"

"I-I was scared you'd get mad." Bubblegum stuttered at the other end, scared of the man on the other end.

"B-but this is a good thing Finn! This is a reason for you to come back! You can become king of the candy kingdom, we'll take care of our child, get married, all you have to do is leave that monster-"

"Don't you ever call Marceline that you hear me?" Finn was enraged; almost everyone was scared of his Marceline and always asked him why he was with her… always talking about her behind her back. It had really gotten to Marceline and upset her enough not to even hold Finn's hand in public. "Marceline is not a monster! She's the beautiful woman I love now and I will never get back together with you!" Marceline watched the conversation go down from on top of the second floor with Beemo. Finn seemed to calm down. "All right… okay… I'll be over… there in about an hour." Finn then hung up the phone, more like slammed it down.

"Finn… is everything alright weenie?" Marceline asked… she had never seen Finn this upset before.

"Yeah" Finn breathed in heavily, trying to calm down. "I just need to go over… to go the Candy Kingdom."

"Uh um I-I better go… walk Schwabl." Beemo started to back away nervously… trying to get the heck outta there.

"The Candy Kingdom?" Marceline wasn't too happy about that but she didn't want to seem like the paranoid girlfriend so she just nodded.

"I'll be back soon Marcie." Finn put on his raincoat (it was midnight and raining), kissed her cheek and left.

"Bye Finn." Marceline gave a tiny wave, even though Finn was gone. Then she flew to the phone and called her closest friends. In about an hour they came over, Penny (who is a humanoid and married Donny and has two boys and pregnant… must be tough), "Guardian" Angel (who's real name is Eru, the one who tried to eat Finn… but they got over that), Fiona (a human girl who reminded Marceline a lot of Finn and who had married Marceline's older brother Marshal lee), and Lsp (surprisingly liked Marceline better than Bubblegum), Lady Rainicorn, ghost princess, and raggedy princess, Jungle princess and the Donut witch crashed the party.

"What's up girl?" Penny hugged Marceline and "accidently" picked up a Venus fly trap and put it in her bag… earning her glares from the other girls "Whoops my bad ya'll." Penny blushed and reluctantly put the plant down… only to steal a piece of chocolate.

"What did you call The-Emergency-Girl-Time for Marce?" Fiona asked and plopped her pregnant self on a chair.

Marceline started to go off in a great definition that she heard Finn and Bubblegum talking and she heard the sentence "I'm pregnant! It's yours Finn!" from Bubblegum.

"Oh my glob… LIKE DRAMA BOMB!" Lsp shouted and flailed her arms around wildly.

"Oooooh I'm sorry Shug." Eru put her arm around Marceline while lady Rainicorn said some pity junk and hugged Marceline as well. Beemo peered his computer head from the kitchen and watched the women talk, holding his remote controller like a little teddy bear. Marceline (sensing someone there) turned around and glared at Beemo.

"Bad computer! What are you doing up after bedtime baby?" Marceline marched up to Beemo, hands on her hips.

"Yeah you should be in bed, AND DON'T COME BACK DOWN!" Everyone just rolled their eyes at the donut witch's mood swings.

"Come here Sugar." Eru flew over to Beemo, picked him up, and cradled him like a little baby. Beemo yawned and put his tiny robot thumb in his mouth.

"!" Everyone cooed at the cute little Beemo. Neptor bumped into Marceline repeatedly.

"I'm cute too Mama!" He cried, begging for attention.

"Oh come here Cutie." Marceline picked Neptor up. "I didn't forget about you." Neptor smiled and leapt out of Marceline's arms and zoomed around the room and everyone laughed. Eru put the sleeping Beemo in a little blanket and Fiona grabbed Neptor's Pie throwing appendage and she and Eru led Marceline's "Robot children" upstairs to their bedroom.

*With Finn*

Finn walked through the rain and stopped when he saw the place he thought he'd never return to, the Candy Kingdom. Candy bubbles filled the air and one popped near Finn's eyes. He walked into the castle, ignoring the friendly hellos of the candy people. Cupcake man walked in front of him, blocking his way into the castle.

"Hello Finn, how have you been?"

"Cut the poo Cupcake, I know you just wanna know about Lady Rainicorn."

"Alas, you know me well Finn. So is she still with that humph mutt of yours?" Cupcake growled, spitting at the thought of Jake's name.

"Aren't you with Chocolate covered strawberry now, Cupcake?"

Cupcake man rolled his chocolate sprinkled eyes. "Yes I am with LaCienega, but I could get rid of her if Lady wanted to maybe-"

"She is married to Jake for three years now." Finn cut him off, anxious to leave.

"I was not invited?" Cupcake man seemed offended and gasped.

"Why would you be?"

"Touché Finn, touché." Cupcake man gave Finn a smirk and stepped out of his way but not before saying one more thing, just to irk Finn.

"It seems you are a baby daddy now huh? More like a deadbeat dad."

Finn growled at Cupcake man and just left him there, laughing triumphantly. Finn stepped through the candy castle doors (not without glares from the guards and stepped into the castle. A huge picture of Finn and Bubblegum hung on the wall and Finn bit back the erge to spit on it. Peppermint butler led Finn upstairs to where the Princess was. Peppermint butler always hated Finn, it's why he led Finn to the underworld when he killed his beloved Princess Bubblegum's princess plant. Peppermint butler served as Princess Bubblegum's guard for years and had known her forever… but her eyes always admired the human boy more than him. When Princess Bubblegum and Finn started dating it broke his heart. Then when Princess Bubblegum broke up with Finn (which Peppermint butler was happy about) Finn abandoned the kingdom when they needed help… and so they had to keep a barrier around the kingdom (which opened for Finn) and things went into chaos. When Princess Bubblegum found out she was pregnant she at first thought it would bring the hero back… but it didn't. Finn had abandoned Princess Bubblegum, the kingdom, everyone there. Peppermint Butler wanted to fight Finn but he knew it would anger the princess, make the citizens angry (they wanted Finn back to protect them, they really didn't like him also because he left the princess), and the most important reason… Peppermint butler was no match for Finn. Also Peppermint Butler hated Marceline (he has red line after all) because she could suck the red out of him, she was dating Finn, she was Princess Bubblegum's greatest enemy, and she stole Finn away from Princess Bubblegum. So Peppermint Butler kept quiet and led Finn to the Princess's room… where she wasn't alone. Princess Bubblegum sad on her bed (her belly bigger than ever), Cotton Candy princess (yeah she's real) sat on a chair, comforting the crying Princess and glared at Finn. Wildberry Princess on the other side of Bubblegum, giving Finn the cold shoulder. Tiny Princess sat behind Bubblegum, combing through her Bubble gummy locks that were now tangled and looked as if they hadn't been combed in months. Then sat on the other side of the room were Princess Bubblegum's angry relatives. One was Lemongrab (her uncle) who paced the room and kept saying over and over to himself "this is unacceptable, completely unacceptable, and TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!" Next to him was Prince Gumball, who was Princess Bubblegum's twin brother, who was Prince of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aah. Prince Gumball didn't like Finn, he reminded him of Fiona. Prince Gumball was always in love with Fiona but she never loved him… she always loved that rebel vampire! Now that rebel vampire's sister stole his twin sister love away too! Then in the corner sat a fat man with a puffy Bubblegum beard and had a gold candy wrapper gold crown who Finn recognized from a picture to be the bubblegum twin's father, the king of Candy, Candy King.

"H-hi Finn." Princess Bubblegum stuttered.

"Hello Bubblegum… what's up?" Finn didn't know what else to say.

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Calm down uncle Lemongrab-" Bubblegum started to say but her father put his finger to his lips.

"Hush Bubblegum! Now at first I come to your kingdom, ensuring your father everything is fine but then I see you are thirteen! Then you guys pranked me for days but oh I put up with it but now, now, you are pregnant? Bye the miscreant who is now with the very monster's sister who stole the love of you brother? UN-UN- oh what's the word?"

"Unacceptable?" Finn rolled his eyes and everyone gave him a glare.

"How dare you give me the word I was looking for! Why I out to-" Lemongrab was about to fight Finn but Gumball held him back. Gumball gave Finn a smile "You remind me of Fiona." Then Gumball's face went angry "I hate Fiona. Isn't it just dandy the same monster who stole away my love's sister took my sister's love?" Gumball started to circle Finn "It's a good thing I found another, my dear sweet Cotton Candy Princess." Cotton Candy Princess blew a kiss at Gumball and winked. "But be that as it may, I didn't get to kiss Fiona, not even date her. But you manage to knock my sister up? And here you just abandon her when she needs you aid. You disgust me." Gumball stepped back as Candy King jiggled his way out of the small chair (which stuck to his fat butt so Peppermint Butler had to get it off him). He shuffled his way to Finn and eyed him up and down with disgust.

"Finn the Human, do you know how much trouble you have caused?" Candy King bellowed, his fat cheeks slapping against his mouth. "My son's kingdom must be conjoined with my daughter's as well as mine. I will need to know every affair my twin's have. I will rule over the conjoined kingdoms for four more years and then Prince Gumball will take over when I pass on. Princess Bubblegum will still be royal but you shall be stripped of your Princess title." This caused everyone to gasp. "Lemongrab why are you gasping I talked this over with you like twenty minutes ago? Lemongrab your sour kingdom shall be moved so it is close to the Candy Kingdom-"

"But my Kingdom is in the dessert for a reason!" He shouted. "My lemon camels and citizens cannot stand this weather!"

"Well then shall I strip you of your royalty as well?" Candy King looked down his squeamish little brother.

"N-no your highness."

"Now everybody stop interrupting me it is very annoying. Now Cottoncandy Princess will gain Princess Bubblegum's royalty status and as planned will marry my son, Prince Gumball. Since she rules over a small kingdom hers will be conjoined as well. Now after Prince Gumball's rain comes to an end Princess, erhem I mean Bubblegum's child shall rule. Now as for you Finn, as I understand you are will that monstrosity you shall still take care of the kingdom as well as the child my daughter is carrying. I ban anyone who is not a citizen from the candy kingdom from entering, with the exception of Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum's ex handmaiden Lady Rainicorn, other royalty, but absolutely no monsters, especially vampires. No citizen is aloud to ever leave the Candy Kingdom."

"Father aren't you being a little rash?" Gumball put his hand on his father's shoulder but it was smacked away. "SHALL I STRIP YOU OF YOU STATUS AS WELL PRINCE?" Candy King yelled at his son who just bowed his head in shame. "Now as for Princess Bubblegum-."

"Father it isn't Finn's fault… I said I used the pill but I-I didn't!" Bubblegum began to cry and her father nodded. "I thought it would bring Finn back, I broke up with him, and I didn't tell him I was pregnant until now." Her father nodded and held his hand up as a sign for her to be quiet. "Now I strip you of your Princess status." Bubblegum nodded and bent over and her father yanked her crown off, hit her over the head with it, and then placed it on a pillow that Peppermint Butler held. Bubblegum led Finn out of the room, so he wouldn't have any more scolding from them. She led him just to the end of the Kingdom.

"Bubblegum I-"

"I give endless apologies Finn. But right now I must return to the Kingdom and… get my stuff out of the castle and move out." Bubblegum looked back to her beloved castle and then at Finn. Finn used to love her pink eyes… but now he couldn't help but have pity on her.

"I'll come over tomarrow to help you."

Bubblegum's face instantly lit up and she hugged Finn and refused to let go. "Oh thank you ever so much Finn! I owe you all my gratitude." Finn gently pushed Bubblegum off him, gave a tiny wave and left. Princess Bubblegum waited until Finn was out of sight then she smirked and gave a tiny cackle.

"Has the trap been set?"

"Yes, everything has been going according to plan." Bubblegum spoke to the shadow behind her.

"Good, good."

Bubblegum and the mysterious person laugher filled the night as Finn ran back to his beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfgal: Heyooooooooooooo!

Foxgirl: What up peoples?

Wolfgal: We're back! Now here are some things to keep in mind while reading this.

Finn got Princess Bubblegum pregnant BEFORE he started to date Marceline.

Bubblegum hadn't told Finn she was pregnant for MONTHS

Ooh and Aah are to lands connected and are near each other

You should have watched most of the episodes and keep to date.

Many characters are like one time characters and so far only one character we've put in the story (Candy King) and we'll tell you if they're not original.

Foxgirl: We need someone to do the disclaimer. *looks at Wolfgal*

Wolfgal: What 0_0 ?

Foxgirl: *sigh* um I guess um… Ice King?

Ice King: Hey Ladies

Wolfgal: *Sprays him with pepper spray*

Ice King: OOOOW! MY WIZARD EYES!

Foxgirl: Just do the disclaimer bub.

Ice King: Oooh feisty, I like that meow.

Wolfgal and Foxgirl *roles eyes*

Chapter 2 Fears

Marceline waved good bye to her friends as they walked (or floated) down the winding dirt road of the mountain house. Finn saw the girls and waved to them and entered the house. Beemo crept out of his plastic blue laundry box bed. He crept out of his bedroom (the one where the floor and chairs tried to eat/kill Finn from the Creeps) and silently tip toed past his sleeping "brother" Neptor who slept on a bookshelf. Schwabl walked up to Beemo and licked his computer face.

"Come on Schwabl; get down now I wanna go see what's going on with Finn and Marceline." Beemo pushed the ghost dog off him and then Schwabl gave a tiny whimper and hopped on Beemo's bed and began to sleep. Beemo silently opened the creeping door until a soothing voice stopped him.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Beemo turned around to see the scaly blue ghost girl, her long green hair filled the room, and Beemo soon learned her name was Orabella. Her red and blue cat eyes bore into Beemo's computer chips and scared the oil out of him.

"Um, I'm just going to go uh… get some orange juice!"

"Alright." Orabella looked at Beemo skeptically, not believing a word he said and left the room, only to turn invisible and follow Beemo. Beemo opened the creaky door and slowly crawled down the grand steps and peered his head into the kitchen. There, stood Marceline, fixing dinner (medium rare steaks from meat man) and Finn leaned on the table next to her.

"Marceline we need to talk."

"I know Finn." Finn was taken back by Marceline's calm voice (usually she's loud and crude… and he liked her that way)

"Listen, you remember when I was um with Bubblegum right?" Finn's voice was wobbly. Marceline just nodded and watched the steak sizzle. "Well it turns out Princess Bubblegum is, um well she's pregnant… and its mine."

"Marceline turned around, and for the second time in his life Finn saw tears coming out of Marceline's ruby eyes and streamed down her lily petal white skin.

"M-Marceline. I-I" Finn was shocked at Marceline's expression.

"Finn its okay, I mean I should've expected this… life is full of pain but we gotta pick ourselves up." Marceline's pale cheeks turned a strawberry red and she attempted to wipe her tears away and stop crying but it was with no avail. Finn wrapped his arms around Marceline but she pushed him back.

"No Finn just leave it… I just, just forget about it. Just go take care of Bonnibel's kid okay?" Marceline gave a fake smile. Finn wiped the tears from her eyes and then gave her a small peck on the lips… which turned into another kiss, then another, and another. Black smoke rose out of the pan and onto the ceiling. Finn and Marceline broke away from their little moment.

"Oh no!" Marceline turned the oven off and waved her hand through the smoke. Then Marceline put her hand on her face and it left a black smudge. Finn looked at her and laughed, Marceline looked at her face in the reflection of a cup of water. She gasped and Finn laughed some more and then Marceline drew a mustache on Finn's face. Finn grabbed some soot from the pan and signed his name on Marceline's forehead. Then they started to laugh and run around the table trying to draw on each other.

"You weenie! I'm gonna get you for that!" Marceline laughed.

"Not if I get you first!"

"Oh you think you so tough huh?" Marceline giggled and then signed her name on Finn's face. Finn's face became hard and serious and Marceline backed away. Then Finn pulled her into a deep, black, sooty kiss. Beemo couldn't keep his laugh in anymore and started to role on the ground, cracking up. Marceline and Finn, hearing the laughter pulled apart from each other and saw Beemo laughing on the ground, rolling uncontrollably. Marceline and Finn glared at Beemo, their faces red and black with soot.

"Beemo go upstairs to your room now!" The lovers yelled at the same time.

Beemo giggled but then remembered what he had heard Finn say. "So… Princess Bubblegum is going to have Finn's baby? Does that mean you guys are breaking up?" Beemo had oil tears come down his face.

"Oh baby." Marceline ran over to Beemo and picked him up and swayed him back and forth in her arms and Finn walked up behind Marceline and caressed Beemo's computer head. "No no no no Beemo, no honey. Finn and I just need to work this out kay cutie?"

"O-okay." Finn began to tickle Beemo's belly (by pressing many buttons) and picked Beemo up and flew him around in the air. Beemo laughed and Marceline smiled and then got a mischievous smile (showing her fangs) and got Beemo out of Finn's arms. "Beemo you shouldn't be out of bed… who knows what could have been going on with you there." Marceline winked and gave a sly smile to Finn.

"Y-yeah Beemo you should stay in bed." Finn's face was even redder than before. Marceline giggled (which Finn thought was cute) and after giving Beemo a goodnight kiss passed him back to Finn and started to scrape up the soot. Finn started to take Beemo upstairs and Marceline could hear the conversation as they went upstairs.

"What would you guys have done?" Beemo kept asking, and as if possible making Finn blush harder.

"BEEMO STOP ASKING STUFF LIKE THAT ITS PRIVATE!"

"I'll just look it up on my computer."

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"I will."

"You're grounded."

"NO!"

"I'm taking your controller away too."

"NO NO NO NO!"

"Two weeks?"

"Noooooooooo ugh! This is so unfair!"

"Three weeks?"

"NO!"

"Four weeks?" Finn asked Beemo then Beemo shut up and stopped thrashing around. Beemo leapt out of Finn's arms and started to walk to his room and gave Finn a puppy eyed look.

"What is it now Beemo?"

"I don't wanna sleep in my room." Beemo whined. "I'm scared of the dark."

"Since when?"

"I wanna sleep with you and mommy. Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Finn rolled his blue eyes; he had heard this act before.

"Alright but keep it together Sparky." Then Beemo hugged his arms and legs around Finn's leg and sat on his foot. Finn tried to shake Beemo off but he hung on like syrup on flapjacks. Finn smiled and walked over to his and Marceline's bedroom. Marceline smiled, hearing the conversation upstairs. Sure, they were idiots. But they were her idiots. She unzipped up her army jacket and lifted up her four shirts. She starred at her stomach. There was a bump, not big, but big enough to notice without wearing multiple shirts or sweatshirts. She was going to tell Finn the great news but then… Bubblegum called. She was only in her second month (unlike Bubblegum who was in her eighth) now she was afraid to tell Finn. She just sighed and began to suck the blood out of her steak.

"Beemo is sleeping in our room Marcie, are ya comin?" Finn called, worried why his girlfriend was taking so long.

"I'm comin Babe." She called and flew up to the bedroom where Finn was laying on the left side and Beemo was tucked snuggly in the middle. Finn was telling Beemo a story and Marceline slipped in bed on the other side of Beemo. Beemo smiled cutely at her and snuggled up to Marceline and hugged her. Finn kissed Marceline's cheek and went to sleep.

*Next Day*

Marceline got up early and was making breakfast, red pancakes with strawberries and cherry syrup with cranberry juice for drink. Schwabl was eating from her dog dish (Meat cloud chunks) and Beemo was sitting in a highchair while Neptor sat on a booster seat. Marceline felt tan arms wrap around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Hey Finn."

"The pancakes look good. What's the occasion for the feast?" Finn took a deep breath and his lips watered as he smelled the strawberries.

"Did you forget? We're having a family reunion remember?" Marceline pecked Finn on her lips.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

Marceline sighed and just shook her head, her long raven locks flew in her face.

"Flip flap flapjack pancakes are the best!" Beemo and Neptor sang.

The doorbell rang and Marceline floated to get it. First came in Jake, Jermaine, Jake and Jermaine's parents, Lady Rainicorn, and a little rainbow puppy with a gold jewel on its head. Marceline hissed which scared everyone but Lady Rainicorn and the puppy that hissed back and laughed.

"Finn! Bro what up?" Jake hugged Finn and shook him back and forth.

"Hey lil man hows it goin?" Jermaine pulled Finn out of Jake's arms and gave him a major nuggie.

"Oh it's my little baby boy! Oh I missed you so much mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah mmmmmmmmmmm mwah!" Jake's mom pinched Finn's cheeks and kissed him repeatedly.

"Hello my boy. I see you got a nice house here, nice place." Jake's dad gave Finn a hand shake and a very brief hug (he didn't like to get physical) and then whispered "Your vampire girl is… safe right?"

"Yeah dad, she's a radical dame who likes to play games." Finn smiled at his girlfriend who was talking to Lady, Jake's mom, and Lady and Jake's baby girl, Rainadog. Jake's mom took tons of pictures with her big flashing camera. Then in came in Lady's parents who greeted Finn and Jake and began to talk to Jake's parents. They all began to eat Marceline's lovely red breakfast (in the dining room where the wolf painting hung and where Princess bubblegum melted) the doorbell rung again. Finn ran to the door and looked through the eyehole. He stared right into a blood red eye and almost screamed.

"Open this door human boy!" Finn recognized Marceline's dad's voice (which wasn't pleasing).

"Dad chill out you're scaring people! Yo Finn you in there?" Marshal Lee called from the other side.

Finn smiled, Marshal Lee was one of Finn's best friends and he gladly opened the door, only to have two sets beady eyes to stare him down. Marceline's mother and father glared at Finn, hissed, and then walked to the table and immediately sucked the red out of the pancakes. Finn felt an arm sling over his shoulder and his eyes met the red eyes of Marshal Lee.

"Hey Finn you been takin good care of my baby sis?"

"I'm only a year younger then you!"  
>"Whatever Marceline." Marshal Lee blew a piece of his spiky hair out of his face. He looked out the door and pulled in his axe bass and a baby stroller. His wife, Fiona, walked next to Marshal Lee, holding a wiggly baby in her arms. Fiona wore black bunny ear headband and had black slanted almond shaped glasses with tape in the middle on her silver eyes. Her long blonde hair cascaded down to her curvy hips.<p>

"Hey guys what's up? Sorry Cake and Monicromicorn and their family couldn't make it. Cake is still upset I chose Marshal Lee instead of PG."

Marshal Lee kissed his baby and put it in the little bat stroller and gave it a little bat rattle. The baby was a boy who was a vampire and was named Damian. Damian had one fang and had Marshal Lee's black hair and Fiona's silver eyes. They walked over and got their spot at the table. There was the strangest family ever seen, some robots, two humans, unicorns, dogs, and vampires. There would have been more unicorns and cats but they couldn't make it. As everyone was eating and talking they heard the doorbell ring again, and Marshal Lee (wondering who it was) opened the door and saw a person no one would expect.

"ICE KING?" Everyone gasped.

"What? Neptor is my son?"

"NO man I created him he's my son!" Finn stood up and walked over to Ice King.

"And he's my grandson!" Jake's mom walked right up to Ice King and poked him in the chest. "I don't know who you are but can't just waltz up in here and-"

"Uh I got it Mom." Finn pulled her away and Jake's mother gave Ice King the "I got my eyes on you" sign and sat back down. "Alright Ice King you can stay just pull up a chair."

"Oh could this be? Are the years of fighting melted and we're a real family? I feel so-"

"Shut up gramps!" Marshal Lee yelled. Gunter waddled in behind Ice King and as Gunter was walking she glared at Marceline's dad, shook her flipper at him, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay did ANYONE else see that?" He shouted and pointed to where Gunter was once standing but she was now sitting in an ice chair, looking innocent.

"Dad you're just paranoid." Marceline sucked the red out of a strawberry.

"Yeah and crazy." Marshal Lee grumbled.

"Watch it boy, I'M TELLING YOU THAT THING IS EVIL!"

"My penguin daughter is not evil how dare you accuse such a thing!" Ice King growled.

Marceline's Dad just glared at the penguin that smirked and made a "wah" sound and picked at his pancakes. Soon arguments started between the family and the vampire and human couples tried to break it up. In the midst of the fighting the doorbell rang AGAIN. Marceline walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Marceline asked and reached to grab her baseball bat.

"It's me!"

Marceline growled at the voice and still clutched to the bat with anger. Marceline reluctantly opened the door only for Princess Bubblegum, Candy King, and Prince Gumball to storm in.

"What are you doing here Bonnibel?" Marceline growled. "This is a _family _reunion, and last time I checked you're not family."

"Oh contrary Marceline. I _am _family, as you recall Finn is the father of my child… the real question is what are _you _doing here?" Bubblegum said and plopped down in Marceline's chair which was next to Finn. Prince Gumball looked at Marshal Lee and Fiona and forced a smile. "Hello Fiona I see you're doing well… cute baby it's yours and Marshal Lee's I presume. Marshal Lee."

"Pinky."

"Ugh you irritate me! Why Fiona chose you over me I'll never understand!"

"Because I'm awesome… and Fiona likes real men who don't need to be rescued all the time from old women." Marshal Lee smirked at Gumball's frustrated face.

"Why you dunderheaded brute! You are the most ignorant-"

"Why are ya'll here, Gumball?" Fiona growled (which made Gumball flinch) and held her vampire husband back from beating the stuff outta Gumball. Gumball straightened his tie out and recomposed himself. "Well it is as my sister said we are _technically _family. Since my dear sister is carrying Finn's child."

Everyone gasped and Ice King almost cried while Marshal Lee and Marceline's dad almost attacked Finn.

"Oh come now Gumball, everyone calm down now it's my fault." Bubblegum sneered. "Now let's have a nice breakfast as a family." Marceline and Finn gave Bubblegum a "please get out of that seat look" but Bubblegum just ignored it.

"Hey Marceline can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Fiona stood up and held Damian, there was too much tension in the air and she didn't like the way Gumball was eying her up and down.

"BLAH blah jibberish blah blah-"

"Baby turn on you translator!" Jake chuckled at his girlfriend.

"Oh uh thank you Jakie."

Fiona, Damian, Lady, and Marceline left the room and into the kitchen.

"Okay what the stuff is up with that chick?" Fiona peered out the door to Bubblegum, "Does she have poo brain or something? THAT YOUR MAN MARCELINE! Go kick her pink butt!"

"Chill Fi… Finn got Bubblegum pregnant before we started dating."

"But Marceline she making goo goo eyes at him! Look how close she is next to him!"

"Yeah Marceline! You should go beat her up!" Lady piped up, Fiona and Marceline looked shocked at the usually sweet Rainicorn.

"What? I can be tough too. But anyway she didn't take the pill even though she said she did… she and Finn were having problems and she hoped it would give him a reason to stay."

"Lady's right it was wrong what she did! I help you! You get her arms while I get her legs!" Fiona looked like an upset lion.

"Hahaha that would be fun but… she is pregnant, I cant beat her up in front of everyone, and… its Finn's child. He would be upset."

"Also you're holding a baby… how could you say you wanna fight someone while you're holding your own baby?"

"You're right Lady… sorry baby boo bear snoocum." Fiona snuggled Damian up to her face and kissed his cheek. Damian gave a giggle/gurgle and flung his arms around. The girls walked back into the room only to find two things that really upset them. One, Prince Gumball was fighting Marshal Lee and he had garlic, and Bubblegum was kissing Finn.

"Finn? H-how could you? I LOVE YOU!"

Finn pushed Bubblegum off him and looked at Marceline. "I, it's not what it looks like Marceline!"

"FINN JUST STOP, I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVED YOU! After Ash I thought every other guy I met would betray me… then you broke me… I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO YOU!" Marceline had tears stream down her face and was very angry that her eyes glowed like fire.

"Marceline please listen to me-"

"IT'S OVER YOU PHYSO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Marceline screamed and flew out the door. Finn was about to go after her but Marceline's dad put a hand, shook his head and said

"Listen Finn, I don't like you, I mean I really don't like you." Finn was about to say something back but he held his hand up. "But you make my daughter the happiest I've ever seen her. She just needs to be alone right now." Gumball smashed a cranberry juice glass onto Marshal Lee's head.

"Marshal!" Fiona yelled and Damian cried. Jake used his stretchy powers and wrapped himself around Gumballs, immobile him. Fiona ran to Marshal Lee's unconscious body and started to cry. Marceline's dad had enough. "This was supposed to be a nice reunion for my family but you had to intrude!" He yelled. "You have upset my daughter, injured my son, and ruined this reunion! Now GET OUT!"

"Well I never!" Candy King stood up and glared at the nightospheare overlord. "My daughter is just trying to be with her true love and my son is just fighting the monster that stole his and you KICK US OUT?"

"Well your daughter is a slut and should realize that my future son-in-law doesn't love her! Also what monster? Fiona just doesn't love your crazy son and instead loved mine! AND YOU SLUT OF A DAUGHTER IS TRYING TO STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S LOVE AWAY!" The vampire king shouted back.

"My daughter is no slut! Yours is! Stealing boyfriends away what a homewrecker-" Before the Candy King could finish Finn had punched him square in his fat face.

"I love Marceline with all my heart! Bubblegum broke up with me! So help me if you ever call Marceline a homewrecker again so help me I will kill you!" Everyone was taken back by the adventurer's words but no on was shocked he said it. The Candy King just practically brushed Finn off. "Ahem please get your dog off Prince Gumball." Jake reluctantly let Prince Gumball go and stretched over next to Finn. "Now come along children, the air here reeks of monster stench." Prince Gumball dusted himself off and winked at Fiona while Bubblegum blew a kiss at Finn. They both exited with Candy King slamming the door shut.

"Finn… I thought you said things would be okay?" Beemo walked up behind Finn.

"Beemo listen I-"

"You and Marceline promised!" Beemo yelled and Neptor took his baby robot brother upstairs. Finn sighed and sat in his chair and Jake walked up beside him.

"I didn't kiss her, she caught me by surprise and-" Jake silenced the frustrated boy by putting his dirty finger on Finn's lips.

"Its okay brother, I know."

"But Marceline doesn't." Finn looked at the ground and a flashback of his vampire lover's words played over and over again in his head. Jake hugged Finn and tried to calm him down. Even though they were far away the lovers both wondered the same thing over and over again.

Marceline/Finn looked at the sky and said "What am I going to do?"

Wolfgal: Well that's over!

Foxgirl: We'll update soon don't worry!

Wolfgal: SLAMACOW WE'VE ALREADY GOT THREE REVIEWS!

Foxgirl: Special shout out to linkpika, PunkRockBroham, and pensmarts!

Wolfgal: Yeah sorry pensmarts we know it was a lot to take in but we warned you. We'll try to take it down a notch if that makes you happy.

Foxgirl: We'll try to make it easier to read we thought it was pretty clear but I guess its not.

Wolfgal: PLZ REVIEW AND WE'LL UPDATE TWICE AS FAST!

Foxgirl: See you laterz peoples.

Ice King: *gets off floor* Eh what's up ladies-

Wolfgal: *pepper spray*

Ice King: AAH MY WIZARD EYES… AGAIN!

Foxgirl: NERD!

Wolfgal and Foxgirl: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfgal: Whoot whoot!

Foxgirl: No whoot whoot Wolfie. _Ice King_ forgot to do the disclaimer!

Audience: AAAAAW!

Deep Voice Guy: Tsk tsk tsk

Foxgirl: Quiet You!

Wolfgal: Well um… we'll have a double disclaimer!

Foxgirl: A double disclaimer?

Wolfgal: Yeah! Now you pick a person and I pick a person.

Deep Voice Guy: Can I do it?

Wolfgal and Foxgirl: NO!

Wolfgal: CINNABON!

Foxgirl: Party Pat.

Cinnabon: Ugh Wolfgirl and Foxgal don't own Adventure time and never will hahaha. Did I do good?

Party Pat: Wolfgal and Foxgirl don't own Adventure Time. They can't be Adventure Time, and to be Adventure time you have to-

Deep Voice Guy: STORY TIME YAY WOOHOO NOW SHUT HIM UP!

Chapter 3 of Baby Mama Sorrow

Marceline flew over Ooh; she was lonely and missed Finn. She got tired and landed in a field of golden hay bails.

"Hey that hay looks kinda like." Marceline mumbled the hay reminded her of Finn's gorgeous blonde hair. Suddenly the hay turned into Finn and he held his arms out for Marceline to hug him. Marceline flew over and leapt on the Finn mirage… only to be poked by hay. Her vision of Finn melted away. "Get it together Marceline!" She slapped herself. "Not everything you see reminds you… of… hey that lake is the exact shade of blue Finn's eyes are… ooh and that cloud looks like him!" Marceline, realizing she was drifting off into the world of Finns smacked herself and drank from the lake. She starred at the water and Finn's reflection starred back. He beckoned Marceline to come over and gently puckered his lips. Marceline put her face to the lake and kissed the water. She soon spit out the water when she realized what she was doing.

"Ugh I said I never wanted to see him again but he manages to pop up in my thoughts!" Marceline punched the water until Finn's reflection disappeared. Marceline flew until she was in the tiny villages of talking housies.

"Hey vampires aren't aloud here!" The police house yelled at her but Marceline was having a bad day was she just pushed him aside. She floated until she found a little green hut. She tirelessly knocked on the door. A grass ogre finally showed up (thankfully wearing jeans).

"What's wrong Dracula? Got your fangs in a twist?" The ogre joking and laughed in her face. "Hey aren't you gonna get upset and try to bite my neck? What's wrong with you?" Penny ran to the door, her red hair in a mess and pushed her husband to the side.

"Cut the obnoxgyn gas out Donny. This is Marceline the vampire queen… Finn's girlfriend." Penny put her arms around Marceline. "Baby what's wrong? Tell mama what's been bugging you." Marceline just kept her heard down and Donny got the two girls some apple juice. Marceline sipped her juice and spat it back in the cup.

"Oh sorry honey, I forgot you like red stuff." Two humanoid boys with green hair ran down the steps, each carrying a little nerf gun and began to shoot Marceline. Penny got behind them, tapped them each on the shoulder, and stole the guns when they weren't looking.

"Aw Mom!" One cried.

"No buts Johnny, you and Kevin go to your room. Mama's gotta talk to Marceline's friend alone."

Penny shooed he sons upstairs and came back and got Marceline some tomatoes paste for Marceline to drink.

*With Finn*

Finn paced the floor, Marceline wasn't back yet and it was almost midnight. If Marceline wasn't back by morning, Finn shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. Fiona sat with Marshal Lee who was sprawled on the couch in the living room. Damian lay asleep in Marceline's dad's arms while his wife had just come back, searching for her daughter.

"I can't find her." With that Finn's hope was all gone.

"Its okay… you tried you best." Finn replied and walked up to his and Marceline's bedroom. Everyone was worried about the hero; he seemed lost with the punk rocker to be there to steady him. Finn picked up a picture of Finn and Marceline. They were on their first date… it was when he kissed her for the first time. She was in a beautiful casual black dress made from cobwebs and Finn had wore a red t-shirt and black baggy pants and black sneakers. He was worried he looked stupid but Marceline had assured him he looked great. They went and saw a scary romance movie and when the hero and main girl kissed Finn had the strangest erg to kiss her. So Finn finally got the courage to kiss her some monsters in the theatre clapped, whistled, or cheered. Finn smiled as he thought of that memory. Fiona patted Marshal Lee's head when suddenly a cold grey hand caressed hers.

"Marshal?" Fiona put his hand from hers up to her cheek. Marshal Lee brought her face down on his lips and gave her a deep kiss. When broke apart Marshal got up and held the raw steak to his blackened eye. He hissed with pain and Fiona hugged him from the side. Marshal Lee looked out a window and cursed under his breath when he saw the sun rising over a hill.

"It's okay Marshal." Fiona said, knowing it was dawn. "Finn said we can stay here for as long as we like. Are you okay? PG got you pretty hard with that glass."

"Gum-gum wasn't playing fair." Fiona giggled at Marshal's cute frown and went to go find Finn. Finn was in the living room sitting on a chair in the corner looking out the window. The sun was up and Marceline wasn't back yet, that put on a hell of more stress on Finn. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over and saw the face similar to his own, Fiona.

*With Marceline*

"You sure your okay with me doin this?" Marceline asked unsurely.

"Yeah girl you need to let yo anger out." Penny reassured Marceline.

Marceline looked at the Finn look alike doll made from cookie dough, two blue M and M's for eyes, and hay on top for hair. "This isn't going to work… dude I don't feel right about this."

"Girl your right… something's missing… OOH I KNOW I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Penny ran out of the room with Finn's white hat. Marceline raised one eyebrow.

"Once a thief, always a thief."

Penny rolled her eyes and put the white hat on the Finn look alike.

"Go head, just let all go."

Marceline raised her axe bass and started to pound, slice, and chop the Finn doll.

"YEAH FEELS GOOD DOESN'T IT?" Penny shouted, stabbing her Donny doll with her pocket knife. "Hell yeah it does!" Marceline cackled. The two women kept beating the tar out of the dolls when Donny opened the door.

"Hey Penny what rhymes with orange? I wanna make a song about orange-" Donny paused in mid sentence; he looked at Marceline, then at the beheaded Finn doll. Then he looked at his wife and at the stabbed to death Donny doll made from leaves and grass. Then with wide eyes he backed up quietly, and shut the door. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. Marceline was covered in cookie dough while Penny had grass all in her hair.

"Het Marcie." Penny giggled, stealing a piece of cookie dough from the vampire's face. "Let's go out, you know a girl's night? Get our minds off of men."

"Ahem but um isn't someone married." Marceline laughed and pointed at Penny's emerald wedding ring. Penny looked at the shiny ring and plucked it off "What ring?" they both giggled and they both cleaned themselves up. Penny called up LSP and invited her to come as well… she had know idea why though. They all met at Cloud Kingdom and crashed the Party God's party. Yeah they got some stares, but who could blame them? Penny and Marceline were pretty fine (LSP has too many lumps). They sat down at a cloud table and ordered some drinks.

"Ah geez." Marceline glared at a napkin. The two other girls gave her a look and she showed them the other side of the napkin that had the waiter's name, cell phone number and XOXO written under neath.

"So like yesterday I was walking past the lumpin mall when I saw Melissa, stupid lumpin bitch, crying in her car. So I was all 'Melissa why the lump are you crying?' and she was like 'Well Brad got upset because I lumped with another guy.' Of course I was a little upset cuz like, Brad is my ex and like Melissa stole him-"

"You broke up with him." Marceline scoffed.

"SHUT THE LUMP UP MARCIE I'M TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER! Now hmm where the lump was I? Oh yeah and Melissa said she got preggerz with the other guy she lumped with and Brad kicked her out and broke up with her. Then I was all 'That's what you get for being a stupid lumpin hoe' and she cried some more then I was like 'SHUT THE LUMP UP ALREADY! GAH!' she's like sooooooooooo lumpin annoying." Marceline was snoring and Penny was trying to swipe a guy's wallet. Marceline thought about what LSP said (the parts she _didn't _zone out) about Melissa being pregnant and she looked at her belly again and scowled.

"You okay Marce?" Marceline looked at the concern faces of her friends.

Before Marceline could answer LSP stood up and started to shake her lumps. "OH MY LUMP LIKE THIS IS MY JAM RIGHT HERE!" LSP floated over into the crowd and started to sing the lyrics and shakin it hard. "OH HOT DAMN, THIS IS MY _LUMPING_ JAM! KEEP ME _LIKE_ PARTYING TILL THE AM! YA'LL _SMOOTH POSERS_ DON'T UNDERSTAND, MAKE ME THROW MY _LUMPS_ IN THE AYER!" (Wolfgal: We don't own "In the ayer" by Flo Rida :D the added on words are slanted so you know they're not actually part of the lyrics) Penny stood up and pulled Marceline to the crowd and began to pop and lock it! Penny got down low and a cloud man tried to get behind her but she threatened to cut him with her little pocket knife, then tried to steal a girl's purse all while dropping it like it was hot!

"WHEN LUMPS IN THE _LUMPIN_ CRIB MA! DROP IT LIKE ITS _LUMPIN_ HOT! DROP ITS _LUMPIN_ HOT! DROP IT LIKE ITS _LUMPIN_ HOT!"

(Wolfgal: we don't own Drop it like its hot by Snoop dogg) A crowd had formed around Marceline as she shook her hips to the music, she was having fun… she didn't even remember old what's his name.

"LAST LUMPIN NIGHT YEAH WE DANCED ON LUMPY TOPS THINK WE LUMPED BUT I FORGOT! LAST LUMPIN NIGHT!"

(Wolfgal: We don't own last Friday night by Katy Perry)

Marceline kept dancing until… her stomach felt woozy. She ran towards the bathroom and barfed up a storm. Her visions went blurry and she felt her body go numb.

"OMG MARCELINE!"

"Marceline wake up!"

She heard her friends calling her, and that's all she remembered before she lost conscious.

*With Bubblegum*

Bubblegum stared outside of the candy castle. She could only take what she could carry (two suitcases) and leave. Her father- Candy King wanted her out of there by 8:00 and it was already 7:30. Then she ran (as fast as a pregnant girl can go) and out of the castle. Gumball met her outside the castle and gave her at least $800, just to get her started. She kissed him on the cheek and left. She tried to buy a gingerbread apartment but they were much too expensive… so she ended up buying a stinky old cottage made of licorice whips on the far side of the Candy Kingdom. There were little peppermint flowers surrounding the cottage. The cottage had two floors, a tiny attic upstairs and the main room down stairs.

"Well I guess this is… quaint." She tried to smile… but couldn't.

She set her suitcases upstairs and saw a little cot in the corner. She pulled out a marshmallow and some taffy for a blanket and a pillow. There was a kitchen… with an old broken stove with a sink and gram cracker (don't own!) Countertops. She sat on her cot until she heard a strange squeaking sound and… the cot broke. _Of course _Bubblegum thought. Bubblegum was about to cry when she heard a knock on her door. She slowly walked downstairs and opened the door… and saw an awfully familiar red and white face.

"Peppermint Butler!" She cried and hugged him; it was good to see someone from the castle again.

"Hello Princess he smiled and brought some stuff into the cottage.

Bubblegum's perfectly even bangs covered her eyes and growled "It's not Princess anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot… sorry."

Bubblegum just nodded and she could have sworn she saw Peppermint's face get a red tint of blush until she looked at him.

"I have a surprise for you." Peppermint Butler smiled and pulled her over to an item covered with a fine pink cloth. He yanked it off and Bubblegum almost jumped with joy. It was a pink and white baby crib, Princess themed.

"Thank you ever so much!" She grabbed him and hugged him and spun in a circle.

"You're welcome Princess- I mean… Bubblegum."

They unloaded the stuff Peppermint Butler brought for Bubblegum and she found her photo album. Bubblegum flipped through the pages until she found a picture of her and gumball when they were just born… in their mother's arms. Their mother looked exactly like how Princess Bubblegum looked today. Everyone had loved her mother… especially her father. He used to be a kind man until Bubblegum's mother died when she was six. Then they say Candy King's sweet and red licorice heart turned black and bitter. Bubblegum flipped forward until she found a picture of her and Lady Rainicorn when Princess Bubblegum was ten. Her father (not wanting to spend time with his children) bought Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn from an animal slave shop. Lady had been her friend since her mother had died. Bubblegum learned Korean just so she could learn how to speak to her. Lady was just as smart as she was and they were the best of friends until… their fight. Since Finn started to date Marceline Bubblegum was upset and wanted her gone. But Lady (being Jake's girlfriend and a HUGE Marceline and Finn fan) was on Marceline's side. Some things were said and Lady packed up her stuff and moved in with Jake… and hasn't talked to Bubblegum since. Lord Monochromicorn was still here but he was Gumball's pet and was dating Cake… so he had no time for Bubblegum. She didn't really care anyway… he was too serious… and she couldn't understand his sign language. Princess Bubblegum flipped through some more pages until she found Marceline and her hugging when she was fourteen. Yeah, they used to be best friends… laugh all you want but its true. Sure they had many differences but they liked each other… they were the most human looking girls in Ooh and Aah… so they had to talk right? But one thing always got between them… and that was Finn. Bubblegum had always known Marceline had a crush on the boy… and she also knew he liked her. Bubblegum used the fact he had a crush on her over his head (she's not proud) and that made Marceline and her have a fight. But what really ended the relationship was when Bubblegum started to date Finn… she too fell in love with him and Marceline got jealous and came over less. What shocked Bubblegum was that Finn chose her over Marceline… she had to admit. Finn and Marceline had way more in common and would have been better together. Bubblegum's heart wrenched at the loss of her second best friend and flipped through some more pages until she found a picture of her and Finn when they were dating from a couple months ago. They weren't the best couple, Bubblegum hated the fact he hung out with Marceline and had more fun with Marceline then her. She saw the way he blushed when he saw her. She saw how Marceline constantly flirted and teased him. What did Marceline have that she didn't? Bubblegum usually got the guys but that was only because Marceline was more like a guy to guys… a best friend. And yet Marceline stole Finn's heart… he had never _truly _loved Bubblegum, no no; she was his crush and a crush only. Bubblegum yanked the book shut and threw it across the room. Now Bubblegum had tried to make Finn love her more then Marceline by getting herself pregnant with Finn… but she knew all along it would never work. She didn't want to play this game anymore…she just wanted Finn back. Bubblegum sighed and went to go make some dinner when she heard the phone ring. She had gotten a new number… how could anyone have called? She slowly picked the phone up.

"H-hello?" Bubblegum stuttered, her marshmallow heart pounding in her chest.

"What's up Twinkle toes?" Bubblegum scowled at the voice on the other end… and that nickname they had made up for her.

"Ugh glob how'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways Twinkle toes. Now how's the plan goin?"

"I quit."

"What?" He screamed, the house shook. "You can't quit on me now Twinkle toes! Not when we're so close!"

"Its not gonna work!" Bubblegum yelled back into the phone, her anger rising.

"You want that chump Finn back right?" silence. "Of course you do, all you gotta do is follow my instructions got it?"

"Alright, but this is a stupid plan."

"What did you say Twinkle toes?"

"N-nothing, and stop calling me Twinkle toes please!"

"How's about I call you Pinkie pie? Candycutie? Cupcake?"

"… Twinkle toes is fine."

Bubblegum heard laughing at the other end then she hung the phone up and glared at it. Bubblegum stomped outside and sat on the swing set attached to her Gum ball tree (Wolfgal: XD). She wanted to clear her head and relax.

_Thunp thump thump _

Deep breath

_Thumpety thump thump _

In out

_Thump thump- _"WHOMP!"

Bubblegum immediately stood up from the swing, startled and shaking. She looked around but nothing was there… strange. Bubblegum decided to investigate. She walked all over her yard. She saw nothing until the thumping noise started again.

_Thump _"WHOMP!" _Thump _

She followed the sound from where it was coming from when she found, sitting on a whoopee cushion in the bushes, a little marshmallow and chocolate bunny. It had big gumdrop green eyes and was brown and made of chocolate with a white (made of marshmallow) birthmark on its butt that was shaped like two cherries. The little bunny looked at Bubblegum and smiled.

"Oh you poor thing." Bubblegum cooed and picked the bunny up. "Come on I'll take you home and give you candy."

*With Marceline again*

Marceline was rushed to the nearest hospital. Penny paced the floor (after stealing some lollipops from the desk) while LSP kept calling people.

"Oh my lump, oh my lump, OH MY LUMP!"

"Can it LSP!"

After reading some old magazines LSP floated to Penny.

"I'm bored."

"I don't care!"

"Can we like go to the lumpin gift shop already?"

"There is no giftsh- oh what do you know, there is."

They walked in the gift shop and tried on many pairs of sunglasses when they both decided to each get Marceline an I'm-sorry-you-had-to-go-to-the-hospital-gift. Penny got (stole) Marceline some red flowers (for you a snack too) and LSP got Marceline… some skinny jeans?

"You know you want to look lumpin smexy when you come out of the hospital right?"

Penny just shook her head and they brought this stuff to a huge snail working at the desk.

"We want to-" LSP put her lumpy arm in front of Penny. "Let me like handle this. Okay so we like wanna see our friend Marceline before she dies!" Fake tear ran down her purple face.

"Okay then m'am it will just be a few minutes waits."

"MARCELINE COULD LUMPIN DIE IN A FEW MINUTES?"

"M'am calm down its just ten minutes-"

"I WILL LUMPIN CUT YOU!" LSP tried to tackle the snail but Penny held her back.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just like wanted to make it like dramatic… you don't need to go lumpin ballistic on me!" LSP pouted and went in the corner. The snail lady tossed the hospital passes at Penny then ducked under her desk, scared of the purple princess. Penny dragged LSP down the hallway to the room saying 209. They burst the door open… but found nothing.

"SHE'S !"

"I'm not dead you dunderheads, I'm up here."

"LIKE UP THERE UP THERE?"

"Ugh NO look up!"

Penny and LSP looked up and found Marceline hanging from the ceiling. Marceline floated down and landed on her hospital bed.

"I stole these flowers for you." Penny gave Marceline the red flowers.

"How'd you know?" Marceline sucked the red dry from the flowers.

"I figured you'd get hungry."

LSP shoved Penny out of the way and shoved the skinny jeans in Marceline face "Here's like my awesome gift. It's some skinny jeans so when you step outta this lumpin smelly hospital you look SMEXY!"

Marceline thanked LSP and accepted the jeans.

"Guess what I got!" Penny pulled a large red object out from behind her.

"SWEET MY BASS! What I didn't have it when we went out… how'd you-"

"Once a thief." Penny giggled.

"Always a thief." The girls giggled and stopped when Doctor Princess came in with Nurse Poundcake.

"Alright so Marceline… I've never actually done doctor stuff on a vampire but there's a first time for everything I guess but you can leave now."

"Congratulations on the babies Marceline." Nurse Poundcake whispered.

Those words made the girl's stop dead in their tracks.

"Bubblegum's having a baby not Marcie." LSP put her arm around Marceline, who tried to slip out of the room.

"Not according to these charts." Doctor Princess held the charts to the girl's faces. Bubblegum went to a different hospital so they wouldn't have any record of her pregnancy but there it was in black and white… Marceline was pregnant with Finn's twins.

"Oh by the way I had to call family so I called Finn and your father, Marceline."

"YOU WHAT?" Marceline's eyes blared a red glow. "You didn't tell them… did you?"

"No because I think you should. He sounded relieved to hear from you… but then got upset again when she realized you were in the hospital."

Marceline gulped and tried to run away.

"Like no lumpin way Marceline. Now what's up?" LSP looked Marceline straight in the eye. Penny joined in too.

"Look I'm pregnant with Finn's kids no big deal-"

"What the lump do you mean no big deal Marceline? This is a really big deal!"

"Yeah!" Penny joined in. "Wait… Finn doesn't know does he?"

"Err um maybe… no."

"Well who the lump knows."

"Just me up until now." Marceline rubbed the back of her head.

LSP and Penny started to give Marceline a good scolding. When they heard the hospital doors slam open.

"MARCELINE!" They heard an all too familiar voice yell. "Where are you?" Just as fast as they heard Finn's voice Marceline's hospital room door opened to reveal, Finn, Donny, Jake, Lady, Marceline's dad, Beemo, Marshal Lee, Fiona, and Damian. Before Marceline could say anything Finn pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh my gob Marcie what happened to you?" Finn practically squeezed the air from Marceline's lungs. "Sorry." He backed away from Marceline. Donny walked up to Penny.

"We have A LOT to talk about when we get home."

"Okay baby." Penny kissed Donny's cheek and he put his arm around her. Penny put her hand in the back of his jean pocket and pulled Donny's wallet out and put it in her pocket. Donny and Penny left and Penny gave a sympathetic look at Marceline and mouthed "Sorry!" LSP pulled out her lumpy cell phone and dialed up her mother.

"Mom can you come pick me up? UGH MOM I'M NOT LUMPIN WALKING HOME! JUST PICK ME UP IN LIKE THE LUMPIN CAR!"

Finn and Marceline glared at LSP and she glared back.

"YES YOU GUYS CAN LUMPIN GO NOW. RUDE!"

Everyone just scoffed and left the lump princess to yell at her parents.

"Marceline what happened?" Her father asked and Finn nodded.

"Nothing I just fainted is all."

Her father seemed to believe it and left with Marshal Lee, Fiona, and Damian. While they were walking out of the hospital Finn pulled Marceline back.

"Marceline what REALLY happened? Babe I haven't seen you in days and now I find you in the flippin hospital? WHAT IN THE NAME OF SHMOW-ZOW IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"Finn its nothing! I just got low blood sugar!"

"Marceline I don't have poo brain! You don't even have blood!"

"Ugh Finn I ugh I just don't know alright!"

Finn stared straight into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Marceline tried to look everywhere but Finn's eyes. Finn grabbed Marceline's chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. "When you wanna tell me what ever dirt happened you come find me."

"Who wants to play video games?"

"Not now Beemo."

Wolfgal: THAT'S A WRAP!

Foxgirl: And 13 reviews awesome!

Wolfgal: *read comments and faints*

Foxgirl: Huh… wait bleedman? Are you the REAL bleedman… as in the bleedman! *faints*

Deep Voice Guy: They are big fans… they love Sugar bits, PPGD, and Grim tales. If you are just a follower like them that's cool too.

Cinnabon and Party Pat: BYE

Deep Voice Guy: BTW SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! CHAPTER FOUR IS COMING SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfgal: Ugh

Foxgirl: She's kind of in a bad mood -_-'

Deep Voice Guy: Why?

Wolfgal: BECAUSE BRIEF ENDED UP WITH PANTY!

Foxgirl: Yeah Wolfgal always loved Stocking, hated Panty, so long story short Wolfgal wanted Stocking to end up with Brief.

Wolfgal: Just do the stupid disclaimer… I don't even care anymore. But I like gender bent Brief x Panty.

Foxgirl: Okay… hmm usually I'm the depressed one. So um I guess um… I'm outta here. *leaves*

Wolfgal: *glare*

Deep Voice Guy: *gulp* Um please Demon Cat?

Demon cat: Froggirl and Whalegal don't own Adventure Time and neither does High Voice Guy. I almost know everything.

Wolfgal and Demon Cat: *leave*

Deep Voice Guy: I-I'm all alone :'( h-hello? Is anybody there? Hello?

Baby Mama Chapter 4

*With Bubblegum*

Bubblegum was getting ready, she was supposed to get a phone call from a reliable source any minute now and she was anxious. The phone rang and Bubblegum got it before Peppermint had the chance and went into her attic with it.

"Hello Bubblegum, I heard about you- ahem- situation."

"Come on Doctor Princess just tell me the dirt you got on Marceline."

"Oh please Bubblegum call me Doctor, princess is just a sir name." Doctor Princess hated when people added the princess part. Bubblegum just rolled her strawberry pink eyes.

"Well it seems your vampire friend is pregnant with Finn's children as well, twins." Doctor Princess giggled at Finn's situation. For she used to have a crush on him as well, and one also on Marshal Lee, Fiona, and especially Marceline. Yes Doctor Princess was bi. "And she hasn't told Finn yet either."

"Hmmm I can use that to my advantage." Princess Bubblegum thought. A shadow emerged behind her. "So Marceline got knocked up by the chump? Hmm figures."

"Me as well."

The shadow made a tsk sound. "But you used a _spell _you learned to become pregnant. Wouldn't be a shame if that little secret managed to get out?"

Bubblegum just gulped and she now wanted to just finish her conversation with Doctor Princess as fast as she could.

"So um Bubblegum what are you going to do to her? Tell Finn? Blackmail? Pokka?"

"No that's way too obvious." The shadow spoke. "I was thinking something a little more… _crafty_. You may go now Doctor Princess, we are in no need of your services anymore."

"Wait! I can help honest!"

"What kind of help?" Bubblegum spoke into the phone, obviously intrigued.

"Well I this spell and it *whisper whisper whisper you can't know*"

"That's madness!" The Bubblegum yelled.

"It's perfect!" The shadow cackled. "Good work Doctor Princess, expect a very large reward."

"You know how much I've needed the money."

Bubblegum hung up the phone.

"I suggest you get ready for your party. We got a big day today." The shadow smiled.

*With Marceline and Finn*

Marceline sat on the right side of the couch, Finn on the left. They hadn't spoken a word to each other.

"Hey Marceline you know I'd never kiss PB right?"

"Yeah I know…sorry for getting upset Finn."

Finn smiled and then looked away.

"Hey." Marceline looked at Finn. She wanted this all to end… she wanted her Finn back. "Listen Finn I-"

The phone rang. "You better get the phone Finn."

"No let it ring… what were you gonna say Marceline?"

_Ring ring _

"Finn it doesn't matter just answer the phone."

"Marceline I want to hear what you have to say… you're the most important person in my life." Marceline stared at Finn, her ruby eyes wide as dinner plates. Finn smiled and caressed her cheek. They starred in each others eyes, ruby and aqua, and they subconsciously leaned in and kissed. The phone kept ringing and Finn finally surrendered (reluctantly) picked up the phone with his smexy vampire queen on his lap.

"What's up? Finn the Human and Marceline the vampire queen residence."

"Hello Finn, its Bubblegum."

The couple groaned.

"Hey Bubblegum um so what do you want?"

Bubblegum giggled on the other end of the phone. "Oh Finnie! You're so funny!" She giggled like a ditz. "Bubblegum did you want to something or to chat?"

"Well I'm throwing a soiree."

Finn scratched his head and looked at Marceline who just shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Dummy soiree means party."<p>

"Oh." Finn replied… it sounded innocent enough. "Why are you throwing the party Bubblegum?"

"My new house! Sure it's small… nothing like my castle… ugh and I found this HUGE gummy spider in the bathroom ugh oh and you wouldn't BELIVE the-"

"Um Bubblegum what's the point of you telling me this?" Finn just wanted her to get to the point he could be (as his bro Jake puts it) "smooching with his vampire lady" instead of listening to Bubblegum drone on and on.

"Well I wondered if you wanted to come."

"Bubblegum you know I cant-"

"Oh but Marceline can come too!" She quickly added. "Also I would like Marshal Lee and Fiona to come too. Jake and Lady were invited too." Finn had to think about this wisely… what happened earlier… but she invited Marceline too… and he wanted to burry the hatchets since Bubblegum would be having his baby.

"Is Gumball going to be there?" He knew Marshal Lee and even Fiona didn't want anything to do with Gumball.

"Finn Gumball is my twin brother… I was born five seconds before him of course he's coming just as I said Marshal Lee should go because he is Marceline's sibling."

Finn sighed and agreed to go… just because Bubblegum probably wouldn't shut up.

"Alright when is it?"

"Tonight! And were cocktail attire!"

Bubblegum hung up before Finn could even ask what cocktail attire even was. Boy Marceline was not happy to go… but maybe Bubblegum had changed who knew? Marceline changed a dark purple strapless dress with a black bat shaped thing that covered the strapless part. The dress had black lace over it and the dress went to her knees. Marceline put her long raven hair up in a high ponytail with a batwings coming from each side and put her bangs over her right eye. Finn went to go get Marshal Lee who were lying in bed asleep.

"Hey Marshal wake up!"

Marshal Lee got up and looked around groggily until he saw Finn in the doorway. "Yo Finn." Yawn "What do ya need bro?"

"I need you and Fiona to go with me to Bubblegum's house warming party."

"Is Gummy going to be there?"

"…yes but Marshal please go! Dude I don't wanna be alone with Bubblegum and Marceline!"

"Ugh you owe me BIG time Finn!"

Marshal woke his sleeping blonde up, who wasn't so thrilled about going either. But after Marshal whispering sweet nothings in her ear and Finn having to leave the room Fiona agreed. Fiona let her long blonde locks out, wore her black glasses and picked out a strapless blue sparkly dress that went to her knees. Marshal put on a red dress shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes. Finn wore a blue shirt with a black jacket, pants, and shoes. Fiona left Damian to be babysat by Penny until they got back. Marceline and Marshal Lee flew and carried their lovers in their arms and flew over the candy/lemon/cotton candy kingdom (that was now conjoined) and landed at the licorice cottage Bubblegum told them to meet them at.

"Ugh my panties are riding up my ass." Marceline grunted and smoothed her skirt out, Finn felt some blood trickle down his nose (Wolfgal: LOL nosebleed!). Marshal Lee chuckled (seeing Finn's state) and knocked on the door. Prince Gumball opened the door and forced a smile at the vampire boy.

"Hello Marshal Lee." Gumball was in a crisp pink and white suit. "How have you and Fiona been?"

"Fine Pinky. Thanks for askin." He floated past the gummy prince, Fiona tried to slip in with Marshal but Gumball stepped in front of her.

"Hello Fiona, you look absolutely breath taking in that dress." Gumball smiled and looked Fiona up and down. "Thanks… guy." Fiona gave Gumball a light punch on his shoulder. Marshal Lee, seeing his girlfriend in an awkward situation, floated in between them and pulled Fiona close to him.

"Sorry Pinky." He stuck his tongue out. "Fiona and I are going to go hang out… if you know what I mean." Marshal Lee put Fiona on his lap and just levitated around the room, avoiding the jealous pink prince. Cotton candy princess tried to get Gumball to notice her but he always shoved her away. Finn walked around awkwardly with Marceline… he didn't know what to do. Surprisingly Bubblegum hadn't showed up yet.

"Hey man!" Jake popped out from the crowd, Lady floating behind him. "I didn't think you guys would come!"

"Yeah man but… I just want this to end." Finn wrapped his arm around Marceline's waste and pulled her into him.

*With Bubblegum*

Bubblegum was in a dark alley. She was supposed to be meeting some here but of course, they were late. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around and saw the face she hated.

"Hey Twinkle toes."

Bubblegum almost exploded when she heard that nickname. "I told you to stop calling me that!" He just laughed and he came out of the shadows to reveal who else but, Ash (Wolfgal: We just gave it away cuz you guys are way too good at guessing, KNDwizard101girl love your enthusiasm, DRAMA BOMB dang your good at guessing… you said stuff for our story WE didn't even know! bleedman-is-bomb aw thank you btw Cody is a SUPER cute name!) but he wasn't alone. Behind him was Ashley (Ash's counterpart), a dark shadow, and… ICE KING!

"Ice king!" Bubblegum shouted. "You butt get out of here! You're not part of our evil plan!"

"Who's the old chump? I said no chimps!" Ash yelled. "Especially old chumps!"

"I'M NOT OLD! And I want to be in an evil group too!"

"NO!" The dark shadow yelled, covering his identity. "Ashley you know what to do."

Ashley giggled a waved her arms in the air and chanted.

"Azarath! Mentrion! ZINTHOS!" Suddenly black light flew from her hands and… made flowers come out of Ice King's beard? Everyone looked questionably at the young wizard.

"Whoops sorry wrongs spell. Loser! Loser old and fat! I go back home being carried by… a bat!" Suddenly a giant bat swooped down and picked up the Ice King.

"Oh no one ever lets me join their group… it's like the Kids Next Door all over again." He mumbled sadly to himself. The shadow figure turned to the three teens.

"Now that is taken care of… Bubblegum how's the plan?"

"Its good sir, the vampires fell for it."

"Good now I want you and Ash-" Ash winked at Bubblegum and she rolled her eyes in disgust "To rush the house, Ash you must where a disguise, Ashley I want you to come with me… its time to meet up with an old friend." The shadow figure had Ashley summon up a huge nighthawk and they disappeared into the dark night.

"Okay wizard you and I shall enter my house and-" Bubblegum was about to continue when the rabbit she had been taking care of brushed by her dress.

"Oh hi Lily!" Bubblegum picked the bunny off the ground and scratched under her little chin. "How'd you get here?"

Ash raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Lily? Really?"

"Well I wanted to name her photosynthesis but… that wouldn't fit on her rock candy collar." Ash just faced palmed and pulled out a bag with some magic powder inside it and poured it on him… and he was instantly turned into a cute little candy boy. Ash chanted a few words and they were teleported to the attic of Bubblegum's cottage. Bubblegum gave Ash some sign language and before he went downstairs he quickly made a booty grab at Bubblegum's but and she threw her high heel at him. Ash slipped down the stairs and hid in the crowd. Bubblegum made her entrance and walked down the steps.

"Thank you all for coming!" She threw her arms in the air and spotted Finn in the corner… making out with Marceline. She mentally hissed at the sight. Marshal Lee was glaring daggers at Gumball… who's eyes wouldn't leave Fiona's butt. "I am happy to show you my new home! I hope you all feel as welcomed into my home as if it was your own." Bubblegum tried to make eye contact with Lady but she just glared at her and turned away. Ash got right behind Finn and Marceline and pulled out another magic bag. He poured it all on Marceline and they didn't even notice… but Marceline did give a very cute sneeze. Finn turned around and saw Ash (in his candy kid disguise).

"Hey kid." Finn patted Ash's head. "Are you Bubblegum's cousin or something?"

"Cute little squirt." Marceline giggled… the kid looked familiar in an odd way.

'I'll show you squirt." Ash grumbled and ran away. The couple (confused) just watched him run outside. "Nice kid… but really weird." Marceline mumbled to Finn. "Yeah… he probably had to go boom-boom." Throughout the night Marceline felt really sick… her stomach kept turning. It was worse than when she was at the cloud kingdom. It felt as if her stomach would explode! Finn noticed Marceline not feeling well and carried her home (bridal style!) early. He lifted Marceline and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Ugh it feels like my stomach was hit by a train." Marceline whined. Schwabl sat down in front of Marceline as Finn went to go get her as much red food he could find. Beemo and Neptor came down and gave Marceline a picture they drew of… Captain Beemo and his sidekick Lightning Neptor.

"But I wanted to be the super hero!" Neptor whined. "I'm older anyway!"

"Hey!" Beemo glared at Neptor. "Who calls the shots?"

"… You."

"Who is cooler?"

"Ugh you."

"So WHO wears the Daddy pants in this sibling relationship?"

"You do."

"I thought so." Beemo glared at Neptor and gave the picture to Marceline. She smiled and she twisted her face into wolfish form and the robot brothers screamed and ran upstairs.

*With Fiona*

Fiona walked around the cottage, she was bored. Marshal Lee went somewhere to probably suck some red out of the licorice whips. Fiona walked around the house when she saw a big bushy blob of pink get all in her face.

"Hi Cotton Candy Princess what's up?"

Cotton candy twisted her sugary curls with her finger. "Oh nothing… Prince Gumball and I are getting married soon… I don't want you seeing my Gumball."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. She was shocked such a sweet princess like Cotton Candy would be so… _b****_y.

"Um okay… I'm going to go… somewhere you're not."

Fiona could feel Cotton Candy's intense glare boring holes in her back. Fiona decided to head outside only to see a shadow staring at her from another building. Fiona pulled out her night sword (Marshal Lee found it in the Nightospheare) and kept her guard up.

"Hello Blondie."

"Show yourself!" Fiona shouted, looking all around. The voice cackled and leaped from the building's ledge and in front of Fiona.

"Ashley!" Fiona yelled and Ashley circled the startled human. "It's evil wizard fighting time!" Fiona kept slashing her sword at Ashley but she either conjured up a spell to stop it or just dodged the attack. Ashley chanted a spell in foreign words and Fiona's sword disappeared in black smoke.

"Let's take a little trip, shall we Fiona?"

And with a short spell, Ashley and Fiona disappeared.

*Inside the cottage*

Bubblegum looked around the cottage. She smiled… Ash had planted the potion on Marceline, unfortunately Finn had left with her but that wouldn't put a damper on the plan. Bubblegum felt a tug on her dress and looked to find Ash in his disguise.

"The potion has been planted on Marceline and Ashley has left with Fiona."

"Good now the plan is fully in motion." Bubblegum smiled and looked at Ash who was wide eyed.

"What?"

"I can see you pink panties from here."

Bubblegum put her dress over in front of where Ash was. Ash smirked and looked at his watch.

"Uh oh." He stared at his watch. "The spell will where off soon. I better go… see ya later Twinkle toes." Ash gave Bubblegum a wink and then chanted a few words and he was gone. Marshal looked around for Fiona but couldn't find her. He was about to check outside but Prince Gumball blocked his way; Cotton Candy Princess clung to his arm.

"Leaving so soon Marshal Lee?" he smirked, but it looked more like a sadistic smile.

"Yeah sorry Gummy but I got to go look for Fiona."

Gumball's sadistic smile disappeared and shock and fear covered his face. "Fiona… she's gone?"

"Well I can't find her."

"How could you just lose her like that?" Gumball shouted. Cotton Candy Princess's just stared at Gumball, her face red with fury.

"It's all about Fiona isn't it?" she mumbled, but unfortunately for her Gumball and Marshal Lee had heard.

"What are you saying?" Gumball glared at her… she had never seen so much anger in his eyes then now.

"Why is it always about her, she's not even a princess and has never loved you-"

_SLAP! _

The sound made everyone in the room jump. A red handprint outlined Cotton Candy Princess's right cheek. She stared up at her fiancé, tears ran down her face. Gumball had slapped Cotton Candy Princess; even the vampire king was speechless. Bubblegum stared at her younger brother in sheer horror… this wasn't good. Cotton Candy Princess's kingdom was conjoined with their kingdom to prevent war… if a scandal like this got out…

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Gumball screamed in her face. Cotton Candy Princess stared at the floor and screamed. "At least I don't go after people who are taken you you h-homewrecker!" and with that she ran outside and never came back in. Gumball's fist were clenched with fury and he looked at the terrified guest, he looked at his sister who had now ran into the attic, he looked at Marshal Lee who's mouth was wide open, and then he looked at Peppermint Butler who just shook his head.

"I-I apologize to everyone… I-I d-don't know what c-came over m-me." Gumball stuttered, his face red with embarrassment and hot salty tears dripped from his eyes.

"But most of all I apologize to Marshal Lee… I won't interfere with you and F-Fiona's l-love any further I'M SORRY!" Gumball ran out of the cottage as fast as he could. The party basically ended there and everyone left, Marshal Lee searched the sky right and left franticly, searching for Fiona.

"Ugh!" He shouted at no one. "This is hopeless! How am I supposed to find Fiona like this? Who would even take her-" he stopped mid sentence, his face twisted from worry to anger.

"Oh she better not have!" He flew as fast as he could… he had a pretty good hunch who took Fiona… he was just worried that he wasn't too late.

*With Bubblegum*

Everyone had left the party… no one even said goodbye they just packed up and left. She went and leapt on top of her cot and quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Ash!" She cried into the phone. "Tell him to call it off! T-this is affecting Gumball now!"

"Listen Twinkle toes I can't just-"

"CALL IT OFF!" She hissed into the phone, venom practically oozing from her sugary lips. Lily popped her head in the door but felt the anger aura around her pink owner and left. Ash had never heard Bubblegum be so… cross before, he didn't know whether to be completely turned on or frightened.

He just sight into the phone. "Its too late, you're in too deep… I'm sorry." And with that the wizard hung up, leaving Bubblegum to just sob alone in the dark.

*With Peppermint Butler*

Peppermint Butler walked down the sidewalk brittle all alone. Bubblegum was crying and he couldn't do a thing. He couldn't be with her in her time of need… what could was he? He was useless and a waste of candy. He just felt like burying himself in a tiny hole. He decided to go to the park, where he sat on a pretzel bench and just sighed… he might as well accept fact. Bubblegum would never love him… and now he couldn't even be her servant. Suddenly a dog made of cotton candy started to sniff his food.

"Sprinkles come back here!"

Suddenly a pink gumdrop girl (gumdrop lass 1, yeah she's real she's the pink one) with square glasses walked up next to Peppermint Butler. She wore a hot pink and powder pink skirt, pink cowgirl boots, and a tiny pink bow on her head.

"I'm so sorry sometimes she just runs off like that." She apologized.

Peppermint Butler was… enchanted by this girl. She was even cuter than Bubblegum (though he'd never tell that to her face). "Wait a minute." She said and looked at him in the face real good and then snapped her fingers. "You're Peppermint Butler! You work for the Bubblegum family and are Finn's friend!"

"How'd you know that?"

The gumdrop girl got a red tint on her face. "I used to have a crush on Finn." Peppermint was tempted to scowl, Finn this Finn that jeez could he get a break. "But that was a long time ago… I'm over him now." Peppermint looked at the sugary face oh the girl and smiled. It was as if cupid both shot them on their sweet butts. "So um… I run a hotel over at Candy cane lane… you wanna come over? I'll make ya a root beer float no charge!" Peppermint Butler nodded and grabbed the girl's hand and they both walked to her hotel together, hand in hand.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Butterbean… but people just call me Bebe."

Peppermint Butler smiled at her cute name.

Wolfgal: Hmph. It's finally over.

Foxgirl: yeah you guys are too good of guesser's but there is a BOSS that you guys don't know who he is.

Wolfgal: *Light bulb appears over her head* Oh! I had this dream earlier about adventure time but the characters were like Panty and Stocking… should we write a fanfic of it?

Foxgirl: … I don't know but maybe we should ask our viewers.

Deep Voice Guy: You heard the girls! If you think that is a good idea review and if so give them ideas of what they should do! Btw Pat-975 you rock our socks and Baconator sweet name review again!

BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfgal: Dear readers we are sorry we couldn't update.

Foxgirl: Somebody *glares at Wolfgal* broke the computer so we had to get it fixed.

Wolfgal: This note will be deleted… once we learn how to.

Foxgirl: We'll update as soon as we can!

REVIEW AND GIVE US IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfgal: WE ARE BACK IN BUISNESS BABY WHOO!

Foxgirl: Thank you soooooooooo much especially you fantasygirlgowild113!

Deep Voice Guy: You get a cupcake! *Throws*

Wolfgal: Who should do the disclaimer…? Ooh I know-

Foxgirl: MANISHMAN!

Wolfgal: Hmph

Foxgirl: *smiles*

Wolfgal: Yeah she's on a sugar rush so yeah

Manishman: YA SOOO WOLFIE *smirk* AND FOXY *sexy smile* DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME BUT LOOK AT MY MUSCLES *struts his stuff*

Deep Voice Guy: 0_0 okay… lets um… start the story?

Manisman: I saw you staring DVG

Deep Voice Guy: … Please?

Chapter 5

*With Fiona*

Fiona was shaking her head. It felt as if a jackhammer had hit her over the head… and then over and over again and then some more. She opened her eyes only to realize her vision was blurry. Fiona looked around to find her surroundings… but only saw darkness. Her hand rubbed against the floor… if you could call it that. The ground was rocky so she figured she was in… a cave of some sort? Ashley stepped out of the darkness.

"Ashley!" Our heroine got up only to fall again.

Ashley just shook her head. The wizard gave a snap of her grey fingers and Fiona heard a huge and low creaking. Fiona turned around and she saw behind her a big wooden door and it was being lifted up. Fiona peered closer into the door and her silver eyes were met but two, huge slanted blue snake eyes. They were bigger than the size of dinner plates and beckoned Fiona closer. Suddenly a huge flash of green leapt out in front of Fiona like a freight train and just shoved the blonde (full force) into the rock wall. Fiona slightly opened her eyes to see a HUGE blue snake serpent covered in gold jewelry wrap around Fiona, completely immobilizing the human girl. Then a huge red scorpion covered in black tattoos came out of the door the serpent came out of… her fiery red eyes burned like hell in Fiona's direction.

Ashley smirked at the struggling human. "Oh Fiona have you met my minions? Say hello to Scorpia and Viper. Viper, Scorpia say hey to dinner."

Viper opened her huge jaws and her sharp venomous fangs showed Fiona her reflection.

"Viper no! Ugh gawd I was kidding!" Ashley slapped Viper's mouth shut with a gossip magazine. Scorpia snickered at Viper.

Ashley just shook her white hair. "Alright Viper you know what to do."

Viper nodded and stared into Fiona's eyes. Fiona wanted to look away but Viper forced her to. Fiona was mesmerized… Viper's eye began to show many shades of color and then she was… no where. Fiona just floated in her own little world… nothing was there but her. Ashley snickered as she saw the hypnotized human wobble.

"Its okay Vipes that chump's zombified now." Ashley walked over to a bubbling cauldron on the middle of her cave.

"Ancient evil black and rotten, hear my spell that's been long forgotten. Bring thy evil spirits and hear my plead!"

"That didn't rhyme." Viper whispered to Scorpia who hissed her to shut up.

Ashley glared at her minions and kept chanting a spell over her pot. She began to grab the ingredients in order for her spell to work.

"Scale of dragon, hair of old wizard" Ashley had swiped it off Ice King when he tried to ask her out. "Tear of angel, web of spider, demon heart, drop ball ghost."

"Let me go!"

"I'll tell your mother on you!" Ashley threatened him. The Drop Ball ghost looked at Ashley… grabbed his ball… and hopped in the cauldron and drowned.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. And chemical X!" Ashley threw the items in the cauldron and it bubbled. Ashley cackled and the room was suddenly filled with purple smoke.

*With Finn*

Finn sat in a chair beside Marceline. The vampire girl shook her head in pain. Finn could hear Beemo and Neptor in the other room playing an old game they found called Just Dance for Wii (Wolfgal: We don't own) and arguing over who got more points.

"I shook it better!"

"No your hips couldn't even sway to the beat."

"OH NO YOU DIDNT!"

Finn gave a small chuckle… robots don't even have hips. Marceline had gone to sleep right about now so Finn went to get her some purple whatever juice. Finn got Marceline a glass and walked back into the living room.

"Finn… sleepy…ugh."

Finn shook his head picked up Marceline and held her in his arms. She must have had a really bad dream because she was shaking something fierce. Finn just took her to their bedroom and gently laid her down. Finn looked around… seemed like the close was clear. Finn walked up to one of the old paintings of a young girl. Finn looked around and pushed the painting to the side and behind it was a black safe. He flipping knew this would come in handy! He dialed the password.

MEATLOAF

The old safe gave way and opened. Tons of empty chocolate pudding cups came tumbling out.

"What the stuff? How'd the pudding cups get here?" Finn then started to remember last weeks party… oh. He reached to the back of the safe and felt around and pulled out a small jar stuffed with money inside it. Finn had been doing jobs and earning money for over a year… it was _supposed _to be for an engagement ring to Marceline but… no he couldn't blame Bubblegum (Wolfgal: Yes you can!). He was gonna buy the ring and propose to his vampire but then… he found out he was going to be a father with the woman he didn't love. Finn growled and smashed the jar against the ground.  
>"Since Pb isn't a princess anymore… she'll need money for our baby." Finn practically hissed, hate dripping from his mouth. Finn didn't love Bubblegum… but he did love his future baby. Finn gathered the money and went up to the library… he had to clear the junk from his brain.<p>

"Finn?"

He heard a tiny voice call to him. He turned around to see a wave of green hair and blue scales. "Hey Orabell."

The ghost girl looked at the boy, when they first met he was filled with so much spirit… now a days he's very upset… she could tell.

"What's wrong? I sense something isn't right."

Finn stared at the ghost… he knew damn well he couldn't lie to her… she probably been spying on him and Marceline for a while now. Finn crushed his fist into the wall in anger.

"It's never good to keep you feeling bottled up." The ghost stared at the dent he'd made into her favorite room. "Or let them out in anger… this has something to do with that pink girl and Marceline doesn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

Orabell shrugged her blue shoulders. "It's like a mother daughter thing."

Finn sighed. "I was going to propose to Marceline… but now with Bubblegum preggerz and all-"

"It's a very awkward and you want to do what's best for your future kid?"

Finn stared in complete aw at the ghost… stupid mind reader. A tiny green worm with a big head popped out of a hole in the wall.

"NO WORMS IN THE HOUSE!"

Finn through a heavy book at the worm and it exploded with a _SPLAT_!

"You shouldn't take your fury out on others." Orabell shook her head, sending Finn into a sea of green hair. Finn eventually found an opening in the ghost hair and came to the surface, entangling himself out of her long mane. Suddenly Orabell's large cat eyes widened and she let out a long hiss, causing the room to shake with fury. Before Finn could say something the ghost she darted out of the room and flew through the wall… Finn went spiraling into the wall. He grabbed the back of his in pain.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Suddenly Finn heard a blood curdling scream.

"MARCELINE!"

Finn yelled and opened the door. Orabell glided down the steps, sending Beemo and Neptor flying down the steps. Finn knew something was horribly wrong. He ran down the stairs behind Orabell. Finn was about to burst the door down to check on Marceline but Orabell transformed into a huge blue scaly cat and leapt in front of Finn, blocking his path.

"Orabell get the stuff out of the way!" Finn tried to get passed her but Orabell hissed, baring her huge fangs. Finn backed flinched… he had never seen Orabell act this way.

"Listen Orabell I don't wanna hurt you." Finn began to pull his sword out. "Hell your dead I _can't _hurt you but Marceline's in trouble!"  
>Finn began to push Orabell but she didn't even look at Finn. She rammed into the door, causing it to break into a million pieces from impact. Orabell slinked her way into the room… Marceline wasn't in bed though. Finn jumped over Orabell, only for her massive paw to slam him down on the floor like a fly. Orabell growled at Finn signaling him to stay down. Orabell slinked her way around the room. She sniffed the air and followed Marceline's scent. '<em>Hmm death and strawberries'<em> Orabell thought as she followed the scent. Orabell crept into the bathroom, Finn close behind with his sword raised. There Marceline was… lying on the floor… howling in pain. Finn was about run to her side but Orabell held the hero back. Orabell used her spirit eyes… she saw something. Marceline's red aura shined radiantly around her. Then she saw not one but two more auras (one amethyst purple and the other toxic green) glowing faintly… but a big black crowd swirled around them. The black aura attacked the tiny auras. At first Orabell didn't know what to make of it… then she realized what those two auras were… Orabell was happy for Marceline… Finn obviously didn't know… then a flare of rage waved through her and she prepared to pounce.

Finn's eyes darted towards Orabell. "Orabell stop! Wait!"

Orabell's eyes never left Marceline's stomach. She backed up and pounced, Finn jumped in front of Orabell only to be cut in the chest and thrown aside. Orabell's claws began to glow in a mystical black light and unsheathed and grew at least four inches. Finn struggled to get up.

"Orabell no!" shouted.

But he was just too late.

*In Fiona's mind*

Fiona walked around on… nothing… nothing was there just her.

"What the cow, Ashley!" She shouted. "What the stuff is this?"

Fiona just started to kick at the ground and wave her arms in the air with frustration. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared before her. Fiona was about to grab her sword… when she realized she didn't have one anymore.

"Hello Fiona."

The voice rang all around her.

"Who are you?" She shouted "What the stuff is this."

The voice gave a huge rumbling low laugh that echoed across the room. "We are in your mind of course."

"Where's Ashley?"

The voice laughed some more, Fiona's face fumed with anger. "Forget this I'm outta here."

"WAIT!" The voice yelled, stopping Fiona dead in her tracks. "I have some interesting news for you to know." Fiona then just kept walking. "It's about Bubblegum's baby."

Fiona stopped again and turned around. "Ah I see that got your attention."

"Well don't leave me in suspense what is it?" Fiona asked.

The figure smirked. "Alright I shall tell you."

*With Ashley*

Ashley stirred the bubbling cauldron that glowed a poisonous purple. Fiona couldn't even stand; she was trapped in her very own mind. Viper and Scorpia laughed at Fiona's misfortune. Scorpia dipped her big poisonous barb into the cauldron, soaking up the potion. Her eyes burned like coal in a fire. Viper coiled around the human and Scorpia put her barb in front of Fiona's face.

"This wont hurt a bit." Scorpia hissed and punctured Fiona's forehead and the poison seeped in. Fiona began to scream and struggle in Viper's grasp. "Oh did I say that? I mean it's gonna burn like hell!"

The monsters and wizard cackled at Fiona as she began to go limp. The puncture where Scorpia had injected the potion on Fiona's forehead became a strange black design. Fiona's petal white skin became a dusty grey, her straight butter blonde hair became a platinum blonde and gained a few curls, and her silver human eyes became snake like and yellow. Her blue dress melted away and became a wine purple strapless dress that ended in the middle of her thigh, she got fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves, and her black mary janes became black high heels. Two large black glittery butterfly wings sprouted from Fiona's back. The old Fiona was gone; the new one was filled with darkness. Dark Fiona took off her glasses and crushed them under her high heel. Ashley was… speechless. Ashley smiled at her handiwork. Ashley had just simply unlocked Fiona's evil side… she didn't know that bubbly blonde had such an intense dark side.

"Not bad." Ashley circled Fiona. "Very evil." _'Maybe even more evil then me.' _Ashley shook those thoughts from her head. Scorpia and Viper gave nods of approval and respect… ones Ashley never got. Fiona rose into the air and threw her arms in the air. Black lightning came from her hands and danced around the room.

"The power." Fiona said her voice was a lot deeper and more mature. Without warning Fiona spread her arms in Ashley's direction and lightning zapped from her hands, barely missing Ashley. Scorpia and Viper cackled at their master and looked at Fiona.

"I like your shoessssss." Viper hissed.

Scorpia nodded. "Nice hair… it's just your name. It's a little too… _good _if you know what I mean."

"Yes the name has to go." Fiona nodded. "I know… you shall now all call me Miranda."

The monsters nodded… Ashley just stared. Those were her minions, she had made Fiona- _Miranda _what she is now and yet she didn't get any recognition.

"Well you're still a goody two shoes." Ashley huffed, earning her some hisses and growls from Scorpia and Viper. Miranda smirked and flew over to Ashley, sending a wave of chills down the wizard's back.

"Just try to stay out of my way." Miranda pushed Ashley to the side. Suddenly Marshal Lee came crashing in through the ceiling.

"Ugh I am _defiantly _gonna feel that in the morning." Marshal looked around the room to find a big snake, scorpion, a sexy blonde girl, and Ashley.

"You bitch!" Marshal threw a punch at Ashley but she teleported just in the nick of time. "What'd you do to my Fiona? Where the hell is she?"

"Over here _baby_."

Marshal Lee turned around and found that sexy blonde chick. She was defiantly no Fiona… but she was still sexy. _'She looks familiar… wait did she just call me-' _Marshal's thoughts were cut short when Miranda walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss. Marshal wanted to get away, he tried… he just couldn't. Ashley's face fumed with jealousy but then softened up a bit when Marshal Lee fell to the ground unconscious. Miranda giggled and just walked over him.

"Not bad… for a goody two shoes."

Miranda just rolled her yellow snake eyes. "Don't be hatin just cuz I kissed my man. He isn't your no more remember?"

Ashley growled but stopped when Viper and Scorpia glared. Miranda giggled and flew though the hole Marshal had created in the cave, Viper and Scorpia close behind her. Ashley just watched in awe… she had been double-crossed by her own minions. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Hey Boss… Yeah she's been turned… she's more evil then you expected… alright alright shut your yap I'll bring her there."

Ashley hung up the phone and stared at the sky. _'I've created a monster.' _She thought and flew through the sky light.

"What have I done?"

*With Peppermint butler*

Peppermint Butler followed Bebe and Sprinkles into a small hotel called Che Chocolate. It was a cutesy little brown hotel decorated with white frosting. Sprinkles trotted into the hotel and began to bark and skip around.

Peppermint looked around the hotel; it was really nice, small but nice. "Nice hotel, it's cozy."

Bebe smiled and walked behind the bar counter and began to make Peppermint that root beer float she'd promised. Peppermint began to walk around until he had bumped into someone. Peppermint Butler had a really bad day so he was about to throw some very mean words at the person he'd bumped into… but he was completely taken back by the beauty. He'd bumped into another gumdrop girl… but she was a baby blue. She had an even bigger bow than Bebe's on the side of her head that was blue, had on white silk elbow gloves, a bubble blue jean skirt, and knee high navy blue sneakers that laced up. She gave a purple blush at him "Hi my name is Kitty. Some call me Kit and some Kitten. " (Wolfgal: She's real too but her name is gumdrop lass 2… you can see why we named her something else in this story). Peppermint took her delicate hand in his and shook it.

"I'm Peppermint Butler."

Bebe came around the corner, holding two root beer floats. One for her and one for Peppermint Butler when she saw… her. Bebe walked over behind them and gave a false smile.

"Oh I see you've met my sister Kitty." She walked beside Peppermint, making Kitty have to back up. "Hey Kitty I think Chad your _boyfriend _is calling you."

Kitty gave a huff. She looked at Peppermint and smiled. "See you around Pepper."

Kitty swayed her hips and walked off into the crowd of candy folk. Bebe handed him the float and they began to sip on the bendy straws.

Peppermint still felt the tension in the air so he decided to distract Bebe. "So I'm guessing you and your sister own this hotel."

Bebe's frustrated face melted away as if it was never there. "Oh no actually our grandfather Professor Gumdrop owns it. He lets us live here but we still gotta pay the bills so I work as a waitress while my sister has a band that plays here."

Peppermint and Bebe began to walk away as Bebe blabbed about herself, how rude her sister can be, and how some of the hotel guests are complete idiots. As they walked away Peppermint Butler (feeling as if he was being watched) turned around to find Kitty giving him a sexy smirk. When she noticed he was staring she winked and blew him a kiss, causing him to blush all over. Jake lifted the heavy bags into the hotel. He, Lady, and Rainadog had to stay at this hotel for a while… because the tree house had been infested by worms and was being fumigated.

"Ugh Lady how much stuff did you pack?" Jake strained to pull the suitcases to the counter.

Lady gave a huff and crossed her arms. "All the stuff I could get away from those worms."

Jake just sighed and Rainadog giggled. "Um room for three please, oh and make sure it has a fully stocked mini fridge!" Jake said to the chocolate guy at the checking counter. "I gets hungry and I need a fridge to get my eats from."

"Yes sir we have a room prepared for you." He grabbed the room key and passed it to Lady. "You will be staying next to a Mr. Cupcake."

"What!" Jake yelled. "Ah naw man not that whacko. He'll be tryin to put his cupcakey hands all over my Lady!"

"I'm sorry sir but there are no other rooms available at the moment."

Jake put his paws on the counter. "Listen dude I know you have another room now don't mess with me man."

"Do not get loud with me sir."

Jake was about to kick his chocolate ass but Rainadog was there and he wanted to set a good example so he just backed down and took his family up to their room.

Wolfgal: End of chaper-

Foxgirl: 5! End of chapter 5! Woohooo!

Wolfgal: Yeah… you know the drill Deep Voice Guy

Deep Voice Guy: Re-

Foxgirl: Review!

Deep Voice Guy: *Rolls eyes* yeah and we need your votes on four things.

If you want Bubblegum and Finn's baby to be a girl or boy.

What you want to name Finn and Bubblegum's baby and what it should look like.

Marceline and Finn's twins might be showed but as like… ghost. Should they be two boys, two girls, or one of each? We don't need names right now but what they should look like would be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfgal: HELLO ADVENTURE TIME FANS ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?

Foxgirl: Woo hoo *groan*

Wolfgal: My sis is back to normal now! No more fat cakes for you missy.

Foxgirl: GIMME MY FAT CAKES!

Wolfgal: *Uses trap door that makes Foxgirl fall through* Anywho wow 55 reviews already! This is a chapter that is going to be basically the most important so don't miss it!

Deep Voice Guy: So in the spirit of many reviews Wolfgal says I get to pick who does the disclaimer. Right Wolfie? *Holds embarrassing photos of Wolfgal*

Wolfgal: Yes… :P

Deep Voice Guy: Two stupid water nymphs? *from the episode Power Animal*

Stupid water nymph *long water hair, pink bikini*: Okay so like um…. What's their faces-

Stupid water nymph 2 *short hair blue bikini*: Wolfgal and Foxgirl I think?

Water nymph 1: Oh like yeah! Thanks… okay so where was I? Oh yeah Wolfgal and Foxgirl or whatever don't own Adventure Time, if they did we would have A LOT more screen time. Did I do it right?

Water nymph 2: Totes girl.

Wolfgal: Yeah… moving on. Btw From a fanfic Lover OMG yes yes yes! Ooh this is gonna be so awesome wait… where's Foxgirl?

Foxgirl: HELP!

Chapter 7

Finn was petrified as Orabell's claws… past right through Marceline. Orabell had pulled out some weird black thing and she slurped it up in her massive jaws. Orabell gave a mighty burp and licked her lips with satisfaction. Orabell closed her eyes and turned back into her normal ghost form. (Wolfgal: OMG YOU GUYS THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA ACTUALLY _KILL _THE BABIES? No by ghost sorry we meant visions! We're not heartless 0_0) Marceline shook her head, she was fine… the pain in her belly was gone. It felt as if something just ripped whatever hurt her away. Finn ran over to Marceline and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Orabell that was… overly dramatic." Finn just looked at the ghost girl weirdly.

"Well at first I thought it was Marceline but then I realized-" Before Orabell could even finish Marceline ran over to her and covered her mouth. Marceline flew out of the room, Orabell trying to speak being dragged along (Wolfgal: Btw for those who don't know Orabell isn't a OC she was in the episode The Creeps and comes out of the bookshelf and scares Finn… we just gave her a name). Marceline flew Orabell into the dining room and finally let go of her mouth.

Orabell started to spit at the ground. EW death taste awful! Is that what she tastes like? Orabell was tempted to bite her hand but she had to talk with Marceline first. "Marceline what are you smoking?"

The vampire just sighed… she knew the ghost could see right through her… literally. "Alright ya got me Casper." Orabell gave a small huff to the vampire. "I'm…. *mumble*"

Orabell cupped her ear. "You're what?"

"I'm….*mumble a little louder*."

"WHAT?"

"I'M PREGNANT GOD DAMMIT!"

Marceline covered her mouth from her sudden out burst. The vampire's pale skin became red as the strawberries she ate. Orabell smirked… which gave Marceline chills because it looked sinister.

"I know." Orabell smiled in triumph. "I just wanted you to admit it."

"Ghost trash." Marceline mumbled and the spirit girl giggled and disappeared. _'Please let Finn have heard that!' _Orabell thought as she disappeared to her little library and began to write her novel called The Family That Lives in my House. Finn was behind the doorway… he had heard Marceline yell… but not the words she'd spoken. Suddenly Beemo and Neptor crashed into the room; they had been on a motor powered skate board. The impact knocked over one of Finn's magic gauntlets he had stolen from a goblin a couple weeks ago. The gauntlet sputtered and sent magic flying everywhere. Marceline changed into her bat form and grabbed Beemo and flew to the ceiling. Finn leapt and grabbed Neptor, blocking Neptor from the magic. Damian screamed and Schwabl howled. Finally Marceline picked up a near by potato (Wolfgal: Spud!) and dropped it on the gauntlet, while Finn pounded it to a pulp. Beemo looked down at the damage.

"Oops." The robot shrugged it off. He gave an I'm-sorry-I-trashed-the-kitchen smile, Marceline gave a mischievous smile back and flew over to the big bowl filled with Red Velvet cupcake mix and dropped him in.

Beemo began to swim in the batter. "Ew it's all sticky."

Finn got up and glared at the robot boys. "What the heck boys? Why would you even do that?"

"We were booooooooored." Beemo whined, pulling the sticky goo from his buttons. "Ew, oh god please let me out its begun to seep into my circuits!"

Beemo began to squirm and soon he was drowning in batter. Marceline turned back into her normal form and plucked the tiny robot from the bowl and began to pick the batter off him. Beemo coughed up some of the batter and it landed in a messy heap in front of Neptor.

Neptor recoiled back from where he was once standing. "Beemo couldn't you keep that stuff _inside _you?"

"Well pardon me for drowning!"

Soon the robots began to fight and Finn and Marceline had to pry them away from each other.

"What the heck made you dimwits do a stupid thing like that?" Marceline growled at Beemo, her eyes red like rubies. "Where'd you even _get_ the skateboard?"

Beemo took one look at Marceline and shoved Neptor in front of him. "Yeah tell her Neptor."

Neptor glared at his "brother's" betrayal and nervously rolled over to Marceline. "Well Beemo and I were really board so we went to your room to find something to play with."

Finn eyed the robot suspiciously. "Why would you go to _our _room? You have plenty crap to play with."

"Beemo said we should find something new to play with. You know, spice things up a little." Neptor shrugged his pie throwing appendage. "So we went to your room and started to go through Marceline's closet and we found the skateboard next to some balloons."

Marceline looked at the robot, confusion all over her face. "Wait a minute I don't have balloons in my closet."

Beemo raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "Yeah you do. They were in a box and each was wrapped in plastic. They were fun to blow up."

Now both Finn and Marceline were confused, what the cow were they talking about? Beemo saw they were still confused so he pulled one out from behind. Marceline instantly saw it and began to laugh hysterically while Finn's face became red. Finn swiped the "balloon" before Beemo could blow it up.

"T-those are m-mine." Finn stuttered and put it in his back pocket. "Never go in our room again, got it?" Finn's face went from embarrassed to downright scary. Beemo and Neptor nodded slowly.

Marceline was still laughing. "This is priceless!" She laughed. "Balloons! Hell that's a first!" (Wolfgal: I think you know what the "balloons" are… hint hint… wink wink… nudge nudge).

Beemo covered the ears he didn't have. "Aah!" He screamed. "My virgin ears!" Neptor followed soot and soon the both held their "ears" and screaming "lalala we can't hear you lalala!" Finn just scooped the little buggers up and took them to bed… not knowing three things.

Beemo and Neptor were still going to go in the closet and take more stuff.

Tonight would change his life forever.

Orabell was laughing her dead ass off at Finn's embarrassment.

Finn went back downstairs to find his girlfriend baking those red velvet cupcakes. "Unfortunately with extra robot." She joked. Finn smiled and went to the bedroom, ghost cats, babies, money? He needed a nap.

*In Finn's dream*

_Finn walked through a field filled with daisies. Finn looked around at the pink sky, glowing sun, and endless daisy fields. "Garbage." He began to keep walking when he'd heard a voice calling to him. _

"_Fiiiiiiinnnnn." _

_Finn looked around but saw nothing but daisies. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. Finn's head swirled and he began to feel dizzy. Finn fell to his knees and held his throbbing head in pain. He felt a soft glowing hand touch his shoulders. He looked up to find a woman, she looked young but her eyes looked old and as if she had gone through a lot. _

"_I'm here Finn." She cooed, suddenly the pain in his head was gone. He felt warm and safe… something he hadn't felt in oh so long. _

"_Who are you?" He asked the beautiful (not like Marceline) maiden. She only giggled, took him by the hand and she leapt through the flowers. _

"_My name is Bloom, Finn. I am you spirit guide." _

_Bloom's tiny voice echoed through the fields. Even though her voice was like a whisper Finn could hear her loud and clear. Bloom turned around and smiled, her long fiery orange locks tickled Finn's nose. Her eyes were the same exact shade of crystal blue Finn's were… strange. Bloom began to lead him out of the fields and into an empty place of nowhere. _

_Finn looked around but saw nothing besides him and the glowing girl. _

"_Where are we?" he asked and took a step forward, he could see no ground but he felt it underneath his feet. Bloom gave a tiny smile and pointed sideways. Finn started to walk in the direction she was pointing. He looked back at her, expecting Bloom to follow him. She just shook her head and urged him on. Finn took careful steps until he reached a candy cottage. _

"_Why am I at Bubblegum's cottage?" Finn asked to no one. _

_It was the same licorice cottage but it looked… better. As if someone had decorated it or something. _

"_Go a head Finn, open the door." _

_The cold wind blew at his back and he heard Bloom's voice whisper in his ear. With slight hesitation he gripped the hot peppermint candy handle and slowly opened the door. A blast of warm air whipped his face while the smell of fresh gingerbread invaded his nose. The cottage seemed normal, cozy and really friendly… but Finn got this lonely vibe from it. Finn walked in the cottage, everything was made out of candy so nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly Finn's head turned to the creak that came from the corner. In old taffy rocking chair sat a little boy who seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen. His skin was normal like Finn's but had a peach tint to it, he had blue eyes similar to Finn's and Bloom's, he had pink hair that was in Prince Gumball's style with a chocolate swirl running through it, he had a couple of brown freckles under his eyes and he wore square orange glasses. 'Nerd' Finn thought to himself silently. He sat in front of the fire rocking back and forth. Back and forth. His eyes never leaving the fire's ember. He looked as if something was bugging him or that he was sad. _

"_Why?" he had a tiny voice that hadn't hit puberty yet. "Why did Mother lie to everyone… especially Father." The boy got up and kicked a near by metal tank only to recoil back in pain. His eyes blazed with fury and he threw his arms in the air and various items flew off their resting places and swarmed around in what looked like a tornado. _

"_I WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE BORN! I'M FAKE! FAKE! FALSE! WRONG!" The wind made his hair fly over his eyes a bit. "I'm a freak! A freak with magic powers… created by magic just to spite those who one hates!" Lighting roared from his hands and danced around the cottage. The boy obviously didn't know Finn was there or just chose not to acknowledge it. The scary part was… Finn wasn't scared. He wasn't scared, there was just something about this boy that just made Finn want to reach out to him. Finn took slow steps towards the boy, dodging cooking knives and dolls. He was about to put his arm on the candy boy's shoulder but Bloom flew through a wall and wrapped her slender arms around him. Finn realized the boy couldn't see Bloom or him. Bloom pulled the boy in an embrace and sang a haunting melody. _

Come, little children  
>I'll take thee away<br>Into a land of enchantment  
>Come, little children<br>The time's come to play  
>Here in my garden of magic<p>

_The boy's arms went down and the tornado broke and everything fell to the ground .Finn put his hands over his head as a pot came raining down, only for it to go through him. Finn watched in awe as the boy seemed to calm down as Bloom's siren song rang through the whole cottage. The boy began to get drowsy and Finn watched as Bloom lifted the boy up and put him in a tiny little cot in the corner and wrapped a blanket over his body. The boy was fast asleep. _

"_Bloom what was-" _

_Bloom put her dainty little finger over Finn's mouth to shush him. Then she grabbed his hand and flew up and out of the ceiling. _

"_Why did you take me there?" Finn asked the mystical girl. _

"_You did not recognize him?" _

"_That doesn't really answer my question." Finn looked at Bloom. Bloom gave an exasperated sigh and just flew around the nothingness. Finn watched as the cottage got smaller and smaller until… it was gone. Melted away by the darkness. Finn watched as Bloom's white dress blew in the wind and her hair flew like fire around her. With her glowing skin and fiery hair she looked as if she was a comet, parting the black sky and going to who knows where. _

"_Who was the kid?" Finn asked he didn't expect Bloom to answer. _

_Bloom gave an apologetic smile at the poor confused boy. "I am sorry but I am not aloud to tell you… I am simply your guide. You must figure that out for yourself." _

_Finn gave a tiny grumble and Bloom giggled as they flew through the air. Suddenly they were out of the nothingness and in a night sky. The moon was the only light and the stars twinkled like dewdrops on grass. Suddenly the two flew over a lake and Bloom dove down, dragging Finn with her. Finn began to scream but Bloom gave a reassuring smile. She and Finn glided just over the water. Bloom stuck her hand in and the water splashed in Finn's face. The water was cold but it felt good on Finn's skin. 'What' Finn thought 'aren't you not supposed to feel things in a dream?' Finn just shook his head must be his head messing with him. Bloom looked back at the hero, hoping he got her hint. Bloom looked like a firefly zooming in the sky. She took sudden turns which left Finn being tossed and turned and when ever he tried to ask Bloom a question she'd either not answer it, say she can't tell him, or just fly faster. Bloom abruptly stopped and flew straight up. Finn felt the wind smack his cheeks as they flew so very high up. Bloom swung Finn in a fast circle like he was a rag doll then she threw him down to earth like a pitcher at a baseball game. Finn was like a rocket crashing towards earth, he couldn't stop nor could he turn no matter how hard he tried. Finn covered his face and braced for impact. _

"_Please don't hurt, please don't hurt, please don't hurt…" He repeated to himself over and over again, shutting his eyes. _

_BOOM! _

_Finn landed down **hard **in some tall grass and wildflowers. There was a high ringing in his ears but it didn't hurt. Finn looked around and realized he was in a grave yard. The gravestones were old and chipping, some even had vines climbing up them. The crescent moon reared its shimmering face out from the dark clouds and made a tiny spotlight in the graveyard. Finn followed the light until he was in the center of the grave yard. Finn's heart pounded in his ears 'Something's really whack here… my gut says so.' He thought. There in the graveyard stood two girls dressed in black Goth Lolita. They looked to be at least twelve years old. Finn saw something in the two… something evil. One of the girls had spiky blonde hair up in two high twin tails that cascaded down to her hips, her amethyst eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a black dress, purple and black striped stockings, and boots that went just above the knee. She wore silver bangle, black chain bracelets with silver crosses on them, and hung from her neck was a purple amethyst gemstone in the shape of a bat. The other girl had black hair but under it was a medium shade of blue, her hair was perfectly even and straight and reached her knees, her sapphire eyes (that resembled Finn's) glistened as she smirked (her fangs peeking from her bottom lip), she also had on a black dress as well but it had some dark blue in it too. She wore black high heels on her feet that had black ribbon attached so they laced up; she also had a black bat hat on her head. She wore black spiked bracelets and anklets and on a shiny silver chain around her neck hung a blue sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon. Finn could tell they were twins by the shade of their lily white skin and how similar their face structures were. The girls stood over a star in the ground surrounded by a circle. 'A witches star' Finn thought to himself as he watched the girls chant in a language unknown to him. At the end of each tip of the star was a different colored orb that glowed as they chanted. Wind blew furiously, fire started from now where, trees trunks moved and vines grew, waves went up and down harshly on the lake, the ground shook, lightning sprang from the sky, the girls began to float, and spirits rose from their graves and flew about everywhere… howling in agony. Finn felt pity reach to the spirits as they screamed and begged to be let free. Suddenly the girls gave a blood curdling scream and some blood fell from their hands, falling down like raindrops outlining the witch star… mixing in with the girls screams of pain. Finn wanted to hug them and tell them it would be okay… he didn't know why… it was just instinct. Suddenly Bloom fell down from the sky in the middle of the sky; her hauntingly sweet voice rang like chimes through the night. _

We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
>But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree.<p>

Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me.  
>Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me.<p>

We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
>A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die.<p>

_The girl's eyes began to droop and become drowsy. It seemed as if time had stopped, everything went back to normal, and the girls slowly floated down and lay in the dew covered grass. Bloom gave a light kiss on the cheek to both as they fell asleep and their snow white skin sparkled like the moon watching over them. _

"_Come along Finn." Bloom called. "There is just one more place you must see." _

_Finn looked at the girls and gave a silent goodbye… but in the back of his head someone told him he'd see them again… soon. Bloom gave a tiny smile as she watched the blonde boy take one more look at the girls and then she gently pulled hi away into the night. _

"_Why are you doing this Bloom?" Finn asked the girl. "Who are these kids? What do they have to with me?" _

_Bloom gave a tiny sigh and patted Finn's blonde hair. "So many questions I'm afraid I cannot answer. With time hero you'll understand." _

"_But why are you showing me this now?" _

_Bloom looked at Finn dead in the eye, her smile washed away. "Finn I am your spirit guide… I come to you when you need me." _

"_BUTTMUNCH!" Finn didn't mean to shout. "What about all those times I was in it deep and you weren't there huh?" _

_Bloom was shocked at Finn… never had she seen him like this. Oh how she wanted to tell him… but she couldn't. "I have always been watching you… guiding you from a far… but alas I can only alter your fate but so much." Bloom put her shoulder on Finn. Suddenly a scene played before Finn's very eyes. _

_There was a tiny boy with blonde hair… he was playing with some little girl who looked a lot like Bloom and maybe around the boy's age maybe younger. They were giggling with joy as they threw the blue ball back and forth. But the girl fell down and began to cry. The boy rushed to her side. _

"_What's wrong?" He cried and the little girl pointed to her knee. The boy moved her dress so it wasn't covering the knee to see a tiny scratch. _

"_It's okay." He gave a warm smile. "I'll help!" _

_The boy tore a tiny piece from his shirt and wrapped it around her knee and kissed it. The girl began to giggle and he laughed. _

"_Big Brother when I grow up I want to be just as tough as you!" The girl hugged who Finn assumed was her brother and they began to laugh and the scene sputtered out. _

"_Finn?" Bloom looked at Finn, concern spread through her face. "Is something ailing you?" _

_Finn shook his head and Bloom carried them off again. Finn started to drift off into his own little world while Bloom carried him off. _

"_Hey Bloom." _

"_Yes Finn?" _

"_Do you have the ability to transport memories?" Finn slightly regretted asking that because as soon as he did she immediately stopped and stared at him like he had three heads. _

"_I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Bloom put her firefly hand against Finn's forehead. "Hmm you don't seem to have come down with a fever." _

"_I'm okay… just a little weird." _

_Bloom stared at Finn. Too bad he didn't know she could tell when he's lying. She let that one slide and soon they were in a tiny village. Finn's eyes widened bigger than plates. These people were… humans! Not the fish people but actual people! Bloom dropped them down onto the grass and Finn took off. He went into shops, houses, and even saw more humans. Of course he couldn't talk to them but it was a start! _

"_BUT MOMMY!" _

_Finn turned and saw the same boy from his vision with his sister and his mother. She had both of the children's blue eyes but had the boy's blonde hair. _

"_Come along son you don't wanna miss suppertime do you?" _

_The boy looked down at his tummy as it rumbled. "MEATLOAF please!" _

"_Heh I love meatloaf too." Finn said to himself and soon he was subconsciously following the family. As Finn followed them he could've sworn the little girl kept looking back and smiling at Finn… but that couldn't be true… right? Finn followed them to a little a little farmhouse just outside the village. The boy jumped happily as he went inside the house, his little sister tagging along, the mother closed the door. Finn was about to go through the wall like Bloom showed him how to but the door creaked open. At first Finn thought it was the wind but a smiling little face popped out and looked directly at Finn. It was the little girl. _

_She gave Finn a warm smile and her eyes sparkled like stars. "You can come in for supper if you'd like." _

_Finn was about to enter but what about the mom or the boy? What if they saw a random boy just walk in. "Shouldn't you ask your mother?" _

"_Okay! What's your name? " _

"_Finn." _

_The girl's eyes lit up like fireworks. "That's my big brother's name!" The girl turned around and yelled. "Mother can my friend Finn join us for supper?" _

"_Sure honey as long as he washes his hands." _

' _Hmph some Mother' Finn thought. The girl smiled and ran inside. Finn grabbed the doorknob and suddenly the house was covered in snow. Finn looked around… so was the village. It looked as if it was Fall when he first arrived because golden leaves fell from the trees so he guessed he went a little bit into the future. Finn opened the door only for a little boy to run out. His mother yelled from inside "Don't stay out too late you'll catch pneumonia!" _

"_Algebraic Mom we'll be okay!" They boy called and began to roll around in the snow. He looked the same age… he hadn't changed. _

"_What for me!" His sister was about to run outside but she stopped when she saw Finn. "Its you!" _

"_What?" _

"_What happened?" The girl asked Finn, her eyes big and sad. "Last month you said you'd come have supper with us… I set a plate up for you and everything. Do you not like me?" The girl began to cry and Finn pulled her into an embrace (trying not to make her go through him). _

"_I'm sorry little girl… I had to go." _

"_Come play with me!" The girl tugged at Finn's arms and smiled, happy as ever again. _

_Before Finn had a chance to reply she pulled him and introduced him to her brother (even though her brother couldn't see him). _

"_Finn meet my friend Finn! Finn meet my big brother Finn!" The girl giggled and the boys awkwardly shook hands (her brother couldn't see him so he shook hands with air). Before Finn knew it he was playing with them (not her brother but the girl) and it was now late. Finn (the brother) went inside and Finn (our Finn) was about to leave when a tiny hand stopped him. _

"_Where are you going?" The girl asked her eyes were filled with confusion. _

_Finn had sympathy for the girl. "Home I guess." _

"_You can live here!" She gripped Finn's arm tighter. "We have an extra room in the cellar!" _

"_Sorry I can't do that." Finn bent to her height and suddenly two tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he got a fistful of fiery hair in his face._

"_I'll miss you." The girl said and Finn felt something wet his neck, tears. _

"_I'll miss you too." Finn pulled the girls weeping head from his shoulders. "But you have your brother to take care of you." _

"_Will I ever see you again?" Finn didn't know how to answer her question… this was all a dream right? When he wakes up he'll either forget or remember… but either way this girl was fake. How could he promise a fake girl from a dream he's never had before that he'd come back? He didn't want to lie so he compromised. _

"_Maybe someday…" _

_The girl's face lit up. "I'll wait then! No matter how long it takes! Pinky swear?" The girl held her dainty baby pinky up to Finn. With hesitation he took his big strong pinky out and gently shook hers. The girl smiled then ran inside… but waved Finn goodbye. As Finn began to walk away he heard something that for some reason made him not feel right. He heard the girl sneeze. Finn looked back and suddenly before his eyes the snow got thicker and a blizzard pounded. He must have gone in the future again. Something wasn't right though… he couldn't shake this eerie feeling off his back. He walked into the little farmhouse and found the mother crying and a man (who he assumed was her husband) comforting her. _

"_I just don't understand it." She whispered to herself over and over. _

"_The doctor is looking at her now… she'll be fine." Finn could tell the man was lying. _

_Finn walked up the stairs and walked into a bedroom with pink bunny wallpaper. Finn saw the other Finn sitting in a chair in the corner sleeping. He saw the little girl sprawled out on the bed, tons of machines hooked up to her and a doctor just shook his head and took some notes. He left the room just shaking his head. Finn walked over to the bed and took the little girl's hand. _

"_Finn?" She said and looked at him. He usually energetic eyes were droopy and tired. "You came back." _

"_Yeah I guess I did…" _

_The little girl gave a cute giggle but it soon turned into a horrid cough. "What happened to you?" Finn asked. _

"_Doctor says I got pneumonia." She said looking down. "But he, Mama, and Papa say I'm going to be fine so when I get better we can go play okay?" _

_Finn looked in the corner at the boy sleeping. "What about your brother?" _

_The girl's face instantly saddened and she starred hard into her covers. "He's a big meanie face," She cried and Finn smoothed her thinning hair back. "He says he heard mama, daddy, and the doctor and telling them I'm gonna die. Mommy and Daddy would never lie to me. They say I'll be better in no time… but they've said that for a while now… maybe it's a long process." _

_Finn looked down at the girl. Before she was dainty but now she was freaking fragile. You could see her bones and all that was there seemed to be skin, her tan skin went pale, her hair thinned, dark circles surrounded her eyes, it seemed as if someone had extinguished her fire. Somewhere deep inside Finn he knew she probably wouldn't make it… but hoping was good too. _

"_Hey I'm gonna go downstairs for some… meatloaf." Finn lets go of her tiny hand. The girl smiled and forced her eyes to stay open… she needed some rest. Finn took one good look at her… somewhere deep inside him told him not to leave, he'd never see her gain but he had to know the truth. He slipped downstairs and overheard the doctor and the parents talking. _

"_I'm afraid to tell you this but your daughter probably isn't going to survive the night." The doctor looked at the couple as the woman cried on her husband's chest. "If I were you I'd say my goodbyes now… while you still have the chance." _

_The couple nodded and went upstairs and into their daughter's room. They forced smiles on their faces but you could see the hurt in their eyes. The little girl's brother opened one eyes and listened in with Finn. _

"_Hi sweetie." The moms pet the girls head. _

"_What did the doctor say?" The couple gave each other a silent look and the mom almost let a tear escape her eye. The girl had a bug smile on her face… if she heard the news she'd be devastated. _

"_he says you'll be fine." The father smiled at the girl and she got up and hugged him. She pulled back and fell on the bed. _

"_She's too weak to even stand." Finn quietly murmured to himself. _

"_That's great so when do you think I'll be able to leave my bedroom?" _

"_Soon." The mom kissed her daughter's forehead. "I think that enough questions for tonight so… go to sleep and… we'll see you in the morning. We'll always love you." _

"_I'll see you in the morning Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" The girl smiled and Finn could hear the couple crying as they left the room. Finn was enraged. How dare they lie like that to their daughter! The little boy got up and Finn followed him to her bed. _

"_Night Sis… you're not gonna get better." He looked her dead in the eye. _

"_Be quiet Finn!" She shouted at her brother. "When I get better I'll show you! Right Finn?" She gave Finn big hopeful eyes and smiled… he couldn't lie… no he wouldn't lie to her. Her brother sighed. He pulled his chair closer to her and began to sleep beside her and they both began to fall asleep. Finn kissed the girl's forehead and just as he left the room a spine chilling sound stopped him in his tracks. _

_! _

_Everyone immediately woke up and went to the girl's side. The couple was crying, her brother was hysterical, and the doctor got out medicine and everything franticly. Finn felt himself begin to travel in time again. _

"_NOOO!" He yelled holding himself back. "I need to help! Please don't I need to know what happens to her please?" _

_But in a flash he was gone. Finn was now in the grave yard he was in before with the girls but it must've happened before then because there were less graves and no star. Finn watched as the family dressed in black disappeared and he made his way over to where the crying boy lay in a crying little heap and red the grave that he laid in front of and gasped. _

**HERE LIES BLOOM DANGER **

**SWEET AND BEUATIFUL ANGEL **

**TOO BAD SHE DIED SO YOUNG **

**LEAVING HER BROTHER FINN DANGER ALONE **

**3006-3012 **

_Finn was speechless… he had to find Bloom. A glowing hand rested on Finn's shoulder. Tears fell from Bloom's eyes and she nodded and in the blink of an eye Finn and Bloom were back in the daisy field. Bloom wiped her tears and gave Finn a brave smile. _

"_I'm guessing by now you know am I correct?" _

_Finn nodded and hugged her. "You… you're my sister? What was it like with humans? How come I don't remember? Why did you bring me here-" _

_Bloom put her finger to Finn's lips. "Shush brother. As I said before you must find that out on your own… time is short and I must go." _

"_But I have so many questions to ask! This sucks!" _

_Bloom giggled "In time dear brother… we shall meet again." _

_Bloom kissed Finn's cheek and two large feathery wings sprouted from her back and a golden halo floated over her head. _

_Finn's mouth was so wide flies could fly in it. "You ARE an angel!" _

_Bloom giggled and picked up some daisies and blew them in Finn's face. They got in the hero's eyes and momentarily blinded him. _

"_Goodbye big brother… we'll meet again." _

Finn woke up to his vampire girlfriend on top of him, shaking and slapping him repeatedly.

"FINN YOU DUNDERHEAD DON'T DIE AND LEAVE ME!" she yelled.

Finn sat up and almost knocked his beloved girlfriend off the bed. Finn looked around disappointedly… of course it was a dream.

"It was just a dream…" Finn looked at the ground and a tear managed to escape his eye… he missed Bloom.

Marceline saw that her boyfriend was hurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Finn I got some fresh Red Velvet cupcakes ready in the kitchen. You better get some before Beemo and Neptor eat em all."

"Okay Marce." As Finn got up out of bed things fell from his hair.

"Oh and what's up with the daisies?" Finn gasped and looked around… daisy petals. He began to jump for joy and grabbed Marceline in his arms dipped her and gave her a toe curling kiss. He jumped up smiling happy as a lark.

"SLAMACOW It really did happen! Marceline I have a baby sis! Oh… is this how Marshal feels?"

Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and he lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Hey Finn."

"What's up Marcie?"

"I have this strange urge to put pickles on my cupcake."

Finn almost threw up and he and his girlfriend walked into the kitchen to find a bloated Beemo and Neptor.  
>"NEEEEEEEEEEPTOR! !"<p>

*With Bubblegum*

Bubblegum was fixing gingerbread cookies while Ash lay all out on her couch. She scowled at how he put his feet up on the coffee table. Suddenly Bubblegum fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain.

"WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU TWINKLE TOES?" Ash yelled and ran to her side.

"Call… ambulance… now… dumbass!"

Ash grabbed the phone and called the hospital… it was time. The ambulance arrived and rushed Bubblegum and Ash to the hospital. Ash pulled out his silver cellphone… he had to make a phone to his _favorite_chump.

*With Marshal Lee*

Marshal burst through the door of Marceline and Finn's castle. Marceline was feeding Damian and Finn… well he was stuffing his face.

"Fi's been kidnapped! Ashley turned her evil… and kind of sexy but that's not the point she was much sexier before and we have to do something!"

Marshal yelled. Finn was about to rush and go with him but the phone rang. Finn quickly picked it up.

"Hey Chump… listen its time so get your blone ass to the hospital."

Wolfgal: Well sorry that was basicly just about Finn's dream but it was really long! Btw in this story Finn went with Jake later not when he was a baby. Bloom is his sister who died when he was young.

Foxgirl: *Gets out of trap door holding balloon hammer* HERES FOXY!

Wolfgal and Deep Voice Guy: *runs* REVIEW AND NAME THE KIDS!

FROM A FANFIC LOVER YEAH WE"LL CO WRITE WITH YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfgal: Hello… lets get serious.

Foxgirl: We might delete this story… don't ask why.

Foxgirl: And now… SUSAN STRONG!

Susan: Me Susan… you wolf and fox?

Wolfgal: YES WE ARE MUTANTS. YOU DO REVIEW NOW PLEASE!

Susan: Olright wolf I do dis… dis… discwaimer. Wolf and Foxy don't own Adventuuuuure Time

Deep Voice Guy: Here's a sugar cube! *Tosses at Susan*

Susan: *Eats* CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!

OOPS

Baby Mama Chapter 8

Bubblegum was rushed to the hospital. Everyone from the Candy Kingdoms was there. Also Candy King (though he didn't look too happy about it), Prince Gumball, Ash (he was only there because Bubblegum made him), Finn, Lemongrab, Lady Rainicorn (she only went because she wanted to be there for Finn… not Bubblegum). Jake stayed in the hotel watching Damian and Rainadog. Finn wanted Marceline to go but Ash was going to be there and he didn't think the Bubblegum would take too kindly to the father of the baby's girlfriend there. Psh Marceline couldn't care less; besides she had to help Marshal get Fiona… they just had to make a plan first.

*With Bubblegum*

Nurse Poundcake and Doctor Ice cream were treating to Bubblegum; everyone had to stay in the hallway. Finn sat in a chair beside the hospital door drumming his hands anxiously on his knees. Finn could hear Bubblegum screaming from here. Gumball eyed Ash warily.

"Excuse me." He stepped in front of the wizard. "Not to be rude but in what relationship do you have with my sister?"

Ash looked at the ground he couldn't tell Gumball the truth so he did what he did best, he lied.

"I am her boss." Ash smirked as he saw Gumball's face redden with anger. "What's it to ya?"

"It matters to me because it's my job to make sure-"

"I'm not done yet Gummy. Rude." Ash flicked the pink prince on the forehead. "I'm also the father's girlfriend's ex. isn't that right Finny?"

Finn let out a low grumble and Ash's smirk got even wider. Ash began to scare candy folk and Prince Gumball huffed and walked down the hall. Candy King managed to squeeze himself out of the chair and walked ever so slowly towards Finn. His brown eyes burned holes in Finn but the hero wasn't intimidated.

"Hello _Finn_." Candy King hissed, his fat cheeks slapping against one another. "Today is the day Bubblegum finally gives birth to your wretched kid." He spat.

Finn didn't love Bubblegum but that was his child that fat ass was talking about. "But how could I blame you?"

Finn looked up at the fat old man. He didn't know whether to be happy or shocked… nah he just went with shocked.

"For you was just a mere pawn in that ugly whore's twisted little game."

Finn's jaw dropped when he heard that. How could a _Father _say that about his own daughter? Finn knew Candy King was mean but this was downright cruel!

Lemongrab put his yellow hand on Candy King's shoulder, looking a little pissed. "Charles how could you speak that way about your own daughter? It's unacceptable!"

Candy King looked at his brother's sour hand and smacked it off his shoulder. Lemongrab recoiled in pain.

"How **dare **you call me by my real name! You shall address me as KING AND NOTHING MORE!" He screamed in Lemongrab's face and Lemongrab began to whimper. "Don't tell me you actually think I _love _that slut do you? Preposterous I can barely stand Prince Gumball!"

Lemongrab and Finn gasped, not knowing a certain wizard was watching the whole thing. Ash growled as he heard Candy King ramble on about how he hated Bubblegum. Ash just stood watch.

"Once the baby becomes at least thirteen years of age we shall take it and train it to rule over the kingdom." Candy King huffed.

"UUUUUUUGH GLOB PLEASE JUST GET THIS BABY OUT!" You could hear Bubblegum shriek. Everyone had to cover their ears. Lady screamed something in Korean and Finn tried to calm her down. After a few more minutes of Bubblegum screaming her pink butt off Dr. Ice cream finally ushered Finn, Candy King, Prince Gumball, and Ash inside the hospital room. There laid Bubblegum in the hospital bed, her pink hair everywhere, and her eyes tired and droopy, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in taffy snuggled in her pink arms.

Nurse Poundcake stepped beside Finn. "We thought the baby was going to be a girl but frankly it's a baby boy."

Finn was happy… he wished his actual girlfriend had given birth to his first child but still it was his. Finn slowly stepped over to the bed and bended down next to Bubblegum and she carefully handed Finn the baby.

Finn held the tiny sleeping baby in his arms and took the taffy blanket off his face… he almost had a heart attack.

*In Fiona's mind*

The cloaked voice laughed. "It doesn't matter what you do because everything will probably be destroyed."

Fiona kept looking around until she saw the cloaked figure again. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She punched him and his cloak came off.

"The Grim Reaper?" Grim grabbed his cloak back; his auto tune spooky noise box had broke so he had to use his normal voice.  
>"Look what ya did Mon! Ugh dis was me favorite robe too." Grim brushed off his robe and put it back on and revealed his scythe. "Listen girly I got alotta souls to reap so basically the think is you're under mind control and your friends will most likely die. Now just leave meh be."<p>

Grim started to walk away and he slashed the air with his scythe, creating a green and white swirling portal.

"Wait Grim!" Fiona called and Grim turned back. "Why did you come to tell me this?"

"Well I'm your spirit guide."

Fiona got this dumb look on her face that just screamed DUUUUH.

Grim rolled his eyes… well eye sockets… eye holes. He was about to say something but his cell phone started to ring. He put his bone hand in his robe pocket and pulled out his black skull phone.

"WHAT DO YA WANT NOW MANDY?" Fiona heard some girl yelling on the other end of the phone as Grim walked to the portal. "DANGITT BILLY STOP MESSIN WITH ME TRUNK!"

Grim turned back to Fiona. "Listen blonde this is your mind and your body. You control it not some white haired bitch."

Grim stepped through the portal, still yelling into the phone. "SHMOWZOW! This has been a really weird day…"

Fiona began to walk through her mind; she had to make an awesome plan.

*With Miranda/ outside of Fiona's mind*

Miranda flew over the soft people kingdom. Scorpia and Viper close behind her… while Ashley tried to keep up. Miranda gave an evil smile, baring her fangs. Black fire swirled around Miranda's hands and she cackled. The soft people came out of their soft houses and… smiled.

"Why hello there-" A soft boy yelled and Miranda threw a black fireball and the city instantly lit into black flames. Some **smart **soft people went and got water and threw them at the flames… but they wouldn't go out. Some got fire extinguishers and sprayed the white fluff on the fires but still they refused to go out or even get smaller. The daring soft people went and stomped on the flames but they still wouldn't go out and they would burn.

Fiona cackled as the soft people struggled. "Like my black fire? Yeah it's a fire they can't go out unless **I **and **I alone **call them off."

"Yessss only Miranda can stop the firessss." Viper hissed at an old soft person and he wee-weed his puffy pants.

Ashley finally had caught up and watched as the softies burned and ran around. Now Ashley wasn't the one to go soft (no pun intended) or have mercy but… the soft people were so pathetic it actually hurt Ashley's head to watch them suffer.

"Rasamufoo!" Ashley yelled and sprinkled some red glitter over the flames. Ashley's glitter was more powerful then Miranda's flame spell and the flames died down. Miranda glared at Ashley and gave a silent signal to Scorpia and Viper. Scorpia grabbed Ashley with her claw. Viper bared her huge fangs beside Ashley. Miranda snapped her fingers and the fires blazed again. She floated in front of Ashley, black fires danced around her but they didn't hurt her.

Miranda's snake eyes bored into Ashley. "Listen Ashley I call the shots got it?"

Ashley glared back. "You can't terrorize people! That's my job!"

Miranda just rolled her eyes and flicked her hair. "Ugh I thought you were pretty cool but I guess I was wrong."

"Yesss she wasss wrong!"

"Can it Viper." The snake shuttered at Miranda. "Scorpia you can drop her now."

Scorpia threw Ashley on the ground and they all laughed. Ashley got branches in her hair, dirt on her face, and a purple shiner (black eye).

"Scorpia! Viper! How could you do this? You guys are **my **minions remember?"

Viper and Scorpia glared and hissed at Ashley.

"We don't need you anymore." Scorpia hissed at Ashley and slapped her with her humongous claw. Viper then whacked Ashley over the head.

Miranda flew in the fight and put a magic barrier between Scorpia, Viper, and Ashley.

Miranda made a _tisk tisk tisk _sound. "Girls girls take a chill pill. Viper Scorpia you go and terrorize soft people and Ashley they're my minions now… you snooze you loose."

"No Fiona I-"

Miranda put her finger on Ashley's lips. "Never _ever _call me that. There's no more Fiona, now it's just Miranda."

Miranda snapped her fingers and Ashley was teleported to… who knows where.

"Hmph what a loser… now where's that gemstone of power?" Miranda huffed and walked back to the kingdom. Miranda cackled… it was so much _fun _being evil.

*With Jake*

"Ugh guys come on stop messing around!" Jake stretched around the tree house trying to catch up with Rainadog, Beemo, Neptr (Wolfgal: We've been spelling it wrong), and Damian, who twisted in Rainadog's arms. Rainadog and Damian giggled and Jake busted through the door.

Jake was out of breath and really just wanted to sleep. Jake went to the nice fluffy couch and began to take a _"Dog Nap"_. Beemo, Rainadog, Neptr, and Damian went into the other room in the hotel and burst out laughing, even baby Damian.

"Let's go explore the hotel!" Beemo shouted. "While Uncle Jake is asleep."

Rainadog hesitated, she was the oldest here and she cared most about the kid's safety. Neptr agreed and baby Damian laughed and squirmed in Rainadog's rainbow arms.

"See," Beemo pointed at Damian. "He wants to go too… BOYS RULE!"

Rainadog huffed and cradled Damian closer to her chest. "We have to put Damian in his baby carriage though."

"pppppppft." Damian stuck his tongue out and made that sound (Wolfgal: You know that sound you make when your tongue vibrates? When you do that to a mean kid and go "Na na Na na naaaaaaa you suck!") All the boys groaned and Rainadog put Damian in his antique black baby carriage. Damian peeked his head out and glared as she put his old black bonnet on his head.

"AW now don't you look cute!" Rainadog put her paw out and poked Damian's cheek "I could just put you on some donuts!"

Damian glared and smacked her paw away with his chubby hand and tried to take the bonnet off. "Pppppft."

"Aw is someone grumpy? Yes you are yes you are in your cutesy little bonnet." Rainadog giggled and they rolled out of the hotel room with Beemo and Neptr.

Jake thrashed in his sleep. "Number 3 get away from my blanket! NO!"

Beemo hopped on the top of Damian's baby carriage and laid back on the pillow with him and wrapped the blanket around them. Neptr hitched a ride on the bottom of the carriage.

"Ugh guys get off you're heavy!" Rainadog growled.

"Make me!"

"No!"

"Pfffft!"

*With Marceline*

Marshal Lee and Marceline flew through the land of Ooh, looking for Fiona. Marceline could see that Marshal was tense. Eventually they flew over a bayou (swamp); the fog obscured their visions so they'd have to land soon. They landed on a tiny little island (more like a patch of grass on the water). The sky was dark so it was hard to see.

Marshal kicked the ground and growled. "Where the hell is Fiona? Boy when I get my hand s on Ashley I'm going to-"

"Whoa whoa hold the phone big bro, Ashley? As in the same girl who used to live with Ash. Our exes?"

Marshal looked at the ground… Marceline didn't know? "Yeah… I saw Ashley earlier. She put some kinda spell on Fiona… kinda made her look sexy… ugh gotta focus!"

Marshal pounded his fist on his head and his sister laughed and pulled a pickle from her pocket.

"What up with the pickle Marce?"

Marceline bit the top off her pickle. "Ionno I just the sudden craving for pickles… you want some?"

She shoved her half eaten pickle in Marshal's face. Marshal took one look at the lip gloss covered pickle and just gently pushed it away. How could he eat when the love of his after life disappeared? Marshal and Marceline floated just above the surface of the bayou and looked around until they saw an island shaped like a crescent moon.

"Didn't Dad tell us about this place?" Marceline asked… it looked so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Moonshine Island."

Marceline nodded… their father used to tell them about this island when they were younger. He used to say something was wrong with this island, but neither of them remembered why. Marceline and Marshal began to walk when a black cat leapt in front of their path, hissed, then scampered away.

Marshal sniffed the air and recoiled. "Ugh it smells like mold and blood. PU"

Marceline sniffed the air with her sensitive nose. It did smell a little like blood… and mold. Marceline floated and followed the smell until her face collided with a wall.

Marshal laughed as Marceline slid down the wall. "Smooth move sis what would I do without you here?"

Marceline growled and made her face look like a wolf's but this only made Marshal Lee laugh some more. Marshal looked at what his sister had bumped into. It was a _huge _old Victorian mansion. The walls were painted (but of course the paint was chipping a bit) black and the designs were a dark blue. The Victorian mansion was still beautiful and quiet big and had a huge princess tower connecting it. Marshal squinted his ruby eyes… something just went _déjà vu_ in his head. Marceline got up and floated over to the big wooden doors. Before she could even knock the on the door they burst open and cold air rushed in her face as she stepped inside. The smell of rotten whatever infiltrated her nose. Marshal flew in and looked around at the old paintings statue and grand piano in the corner. Marceline's looked around nervously, she felt as if she was being watched… Goosebumps went up her arms.

"Hello? Oliolioxenfree!" Marshal called into the house… not expecting anyone to answer… huh maybe a ghost. Suddenly tons of glowing eyes surrounded them from the shadows and cats of all sizes, colors, and breed rushed out of the house.

"This is why I'm a dog person!" Marshal wiped the dirt from his shirt, Marceline giggled at the scratch on Marshal's cheek (she had been floating when the cats came). "Ugh cat hair is everywhere!"

Marceline looked as cat hair floated down. "There is a lot of cat hair-"

"Got any lasagna?"

"What?" The two vampires turned around at the unfamiliar voice and turned around to see a fat orange cat in the doorway.

"Hi my names Garfield… do have any lasagna or food that needs babysitting?"

Marshal and Marceline smirked at each other and morphed their faces into monstrous form.

"Gaaah!" Garfield screamed and ran into the wall. Garfield turned back around.

"Time out (breath) let (breath) me get (breath) a breather." Garfield put his chunky paw on his fat belly.

Marshal face palmed. "Just get out of here."

"Okay ready set GAAAAAH!" Garfield ran out of the house and into the night. "Wait up guys!"

Marceline started to fly upstairs while her brother searched downstairs. Marceline got that chill again and felt as if someone was watching her again. Marceline headed up the second flight of stairs when she felt the ground fall from under her.

"MARCELINE!"

That was all she heard before she fell.

Wolfgal: Sorry for short chapter!

Foxgirl: And for not updating in a while

Wolfgal: Btw did anyone see Me-mow from Adventure Time Jake vs. Me-Mow? She is so cute and dangerous.

Me-Mow: I'll kill you!

Wolfgal: EEEEE! *hearts in eyes and grabs Me-mow and cuddles her* YOU ARE SO ADORABLE I'm GONNA KEEP YOU IN MY POCKET!

Foxgirl: LET ME HOLD HER!

*fights*

Me-Mow: I hate you!

Wolfgal: Aw!

REVIEW PLEASE AND WE'LL MAKE ME-MOW SAY SOMETHING CUTE!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolfgal: Sorry for not updating you know with the holidays and all

Foxgirl: Yeah we're totes sorry about that.

Wolfgal: We're gonna make this quick because we have to go.

Starfire: Wolfgal and Foxgirl don't own Adventure Time or any other show on here!

Foxgirl: You're not on Adventure Time

Starfire: But I sound like Princess Bubblegum.

Foxgirl: Touche

Wolfgal: Werent you banned from here?

Starfire: *Steals Wolfgal's donut* THIS IS FOR TAKING ROBIN AWAY FROM ME!

Wolfgal: HE WASN'T EVEN A GOOD BOYFRIEND AND SOMEBODY SAVE MY DONUTS!

Foxgirl:… its official, I'm surrounded by idiots.

Marceline rubbed her aching head, she had fallen at least four stories underground. Luckily Marceline had landed on a couple old mattresses. Marceline looked up and was about to fly but the hole where she fell from had been covered by rumble.

"Shit." Marceline grumbled and got up.

She was in some kind of underground tunnel, the walls had old stone bricks that had molded with age and vines looped around them. Marceline grabbed her nose and waved her hand through the air.

"Glob it smells like Jake's cooking!"

Marceline levitated and kept walking down the hallway. As she kept going she started to see pictures on the wall… probably from the earlier times with the settlers. Marceline stopped when she saw this old painting of a little girl in an old Victorian dress. She had short black hair and bright red eyes. Marceline slowly walked away, it seemed the little girl's eyes followed her as she left. _'Probably from the Victorian era.' _Marceline thought and she kept walking down the hallway. She just came upon more paintings and then crumbled statues… cat statues. A fishy smell no joke, it smelled like real fish… raw fish… smelly fishy fish fish fish!

Marceline's eyes gave tears from the smell. "Ugh it REAKS here!"

Marceline just pressed on until she came into some kind of cellar… filled with cats. Well there were live cats that filled the room and meowed like crazy. Then there were cat statues that lined the walls and a huge blue fire in the shape of a star blazed in the center of the room… and a huge green cat's eye jewel floated in the center. Marceline gasped as a cat creature stood under the gem.

Marceline yelped as she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. "What the fudge monkeys?"

"Intruder! You have interrupted the seecred (sacred) ritual of CATS ONLY!"

"What in the world." Marceline looked around and tried to find her attacker but found no one. Something crawled up her dress and Marceline felt tiny paws on her head and pulled at her raven locks.

"You will die!"

Marceline grabbed her attacker off fro her head… a tiny cat? "Aw hi cutie."

"The names Me-Mow." The tiny white stripped cat with pink eyes squeezed out from her fist and Marceline scratched the cat's chin with her pinky. "I just wanna gobble you up."

Me-Mow pulled her golden dagger from her throat and cut Marceline's finger in one swift motion. "Get back you beast!"

Marceline only cackled and put Me-Mow in her chest pocket (the big kinds in the middle of a dress).

"Let me go you monster!"

Marceline shushed the cat by shoving a tiny cherry in Me-Mow's mouth and she purred with pleasure. Marceline floated to the ceiling and watched as the cat creature grab the glowing jewel in its large black paws and roared so hard that it rumbled the room. Marceline was speechless.

"She's praying to our cat goddess Bastet for more immortality."

"Huh?" Marceline stared at the tiny cat who just gave an exasperated sigh and did a paw palm.

"That werecat is our leader… she's using our crystal of power to ask our goddess Basket for more power."

Me-Mow crawled on the vampire's head and cradled herself in Marceline's hair. The cat creature went over to an old wooden bowl filled with red liquid. The smell of iron infiltrated Marceline's nose and her mouse began to water. _'Blood' _she thought, Marceline had been off that stuff for years and she sworn once she started to date Finn she'd never go back. Marceline flinched as the werecat gulped down the thick red liquid down its throat and caked the fur around its mouth.

"See?" Me-Mow pointed. "That blood has been blessessessed? Blesseest? Bleeesed? (Blessed)" Marceline gave a tiny laugh as Me-Mow tried to say the word blessed. A tiny drop of drool fell from Marceline's lips and gently landed on the werecat's head. The werecat immediately looked up and found the sneaky vampire.

"Uh oh." Me-Mow snickered from Marceline's head. "Looks like you're in trouble Count Chocula."

The werecat growled and snapped at Marceline, missing her by merely inches. "Well move it vampire or we're both doomed!"

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Eh we'd make a pretty good team."

Marceline flew around the room as the werecat clawed at her. Marceline hissed and Me-Mow leapt from Marceline's hair pulled her dagger out and slashed the werecat repeatedly. The werecat was about to kill Me-Mow but Marceline grabbed the tiny cat before it could. Marceline hissed and threw some bricks at the werecat and it fell unconscious. Me-Mow and Marceline fist bumped (more like a paw and pinky bump) when they heard clapping. Me-Mow leapt on Marceline's shoulder and hissed. Miranda, Scorpia, and Viper emerged from the shadows. Miranda smirked and was clapping. Marceline's ruby eyes widened when she saw what was clutched in Scorpia's claw.

"Marshal!" Marceline watched as her brother squirmed around.

"Thanks for taking out the cat for me Mar Mar." Miranda flew and pinched Marceline's cheeks. "What's wrong?" Miranda picked up Me-Mow. "Cat got your tongue?" Miranda flicked Me-Mow off to the corner. Miranda flew and grabbed the gem. Cats made from shadows swirled around Miranda but vanished in thin air. The cats that had been in the room were now shaking or the brave ones were hissing with fury, the hair on their backs standing straight up. The gemstone glowed in Miranda's hands and she cackled as the gem went inside her.

"One down, four more to go." Miranda snapped her fingers. "Scorpia drop him."

Scorpia threw Marshal to the concrete wall and Marceline rushed to her brother's side. Marshal stared at Fiona in pure shock… and hurt. Marceline had never seen her rough and tough brother look so… sad. Marceline knew it hurt the Fiona; no Miranda now had betrayed Marshal.

"Fiona." Marshal wobbled to his feet. "How could you do this?"

For a short second everyone they could have sworn Miranda's face falter and the old Fiona emerged… but then she just zapped Marshal.

"I-I'm sorry Marshal." Miranda's hair covered her eyes. "But the old Fiona is gone… and there's a new face in evil and her name is Miranda!"

Miranda threw her hands in the air and souls screamed and zoomed out from her hands. The cats hissed while Scorpia and Viper hissed with excitement.

"Tata losers." Miranda stuck her tongue out and made her thumb and pointer finger form a giant 'L' and put it on her forehead. Her eyes flickered to Marshal in sort of an apologetic way but she looked away and flew through the ceiling.

"Yeah Losers!" Viper hissed and Scorpia slapped her with her claw and they left. The other cats left. Marshal struggled to get up and Marceline helped him get up.

"We have to save Fiona." He said breathlessly.

Marceline smoothed her brother's spiky hair. "You need to rest."

Suddenly a huge gush of light came from Marceline's stomach.

"What the glob?" Marshal and Me-Mow were pushed to the wall.

Marceline rose into the air… only to fall down again.

"What was that?" The vampires yelled in unison.

"It was magic kiddies." Me-Mow huffed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you pipsqueak." Marshal picked Me-Mow up by her back and Me-Mow thrashed around.

"We'll see whose laughing when you're blind!"

Marshal rolled his eyes. "Tsh yeah right." Marshal flicked Me-Mow and she landed on Marceline's shoulder. "So far I don't like him."

"Try having him for a brother."

The werecat started to move. Everyone got prepared for a fight but… the werecat melted away… and laid there was the little girl Marceline saw from the painting.

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Marshal yelled and Me-Mow shrugged.

*With Finn*

Bubblegum dragged me into the hallway with the baby.

"Listen Finn I don't have a job yet you're gonna need to take the baby with you."

"Bubblegum I can't what with Beemo, Neptr, and Marceline-"

Bubblegum glared. "Finn I am the mother of your first child so we come first in your life. If I had my way we'd be together and you wouldn't be with that _vampire_."

Finn just gave a sigh… he only wanted what was best for the baby. Finn agreed. "So what are we going to name him?"

"Something that has to do with candy."

Finn rolled his eyes, of course. Finn's son might end up being called… _Cinnamon_. Finn shuttered at the thought.

Bubblegum tapped her chin. "How about… Blowpop? Prince Blowpop that sounds nice."

Finn smiled. "That sounds nice I guess."

Bubblegum smiled to herself and Finn smiled too… this was how it should be Bubblegum thought. Bubblegum should be with Finn… as a family. But alas it would never be that way… Finn didn't love her anymore. After signing some papers and junk Finn left with Blowpop in his arms. He had to let all of this junk out of his head… not for Bubblegum but for Blowpop. A shadow zoomed above Finn's head and he pulled his sword out ready for anything.

"Heyheyhey."

Finn growled at the old coop. "ICE KING! You're not stealing princess again are you?"

Ice King nervously scratched the back of his head. "Nooooo. First of all Finn I _collect _princesses because I hope someday one will love me-"

"They won't."

"QUIET BOY! Ahem well I hope one will love me blah blah blah so since you're done with Bubblegum… can I have her?"

Finn was taken back. "What?"

"Come on Finn." Ice King wrapped his cold arm around Finn's shoulder. "Throw me a bone here! You have all the princesses you could ask for yet you stay with that gross vampire-"

Rage blared through Finn and he held his sword against the old fart's neck. "Marceline is not gross I love her… besides the princess's were way too desperate."

"So why did you love Bubblegum?"

Finn drew his sword back… Ice King had asked the very question Finn wondered himself. Why did he love Bubblegum when he dated her? Finn walked over to a giant mushroom and sat on it, still holding Blowpop and Ice King sat on a low tree branch.

"I really don't know." Finn started, looking back at his life. "I guess it was because she was the only princess who looked as close to human as possible."

"So it was her looks huh?" Ice King peeled the bark off the tree. "Been there done that I guess that's why I like her."

"It wasn't just that." True it wasn't just that… or at least Finn thought. Had there really been another reason to why he had liked her? It wasn't her voice because it was annoying, they didn't have anything in common… so why? Why had all those wasted years was he with her? "I don't know why I was with her…"

"I think I know why." Ice King floated off his branch and wandered over to Finn. "Now Finn when you were with her did you ever feel mislead? Or perhaps did people maybe expect you'd be with her? Or… was she just the only girl you really knew?"

Finn's jaw lay open… who knew such a crazy old wizard was so wise? Ice King read Finn like a book. Finn looked deep inside himself… Ice King was right, horribly horribly right. But what did he mean by that last part? Ice King looked at the troubled boy and gave a comforting smile… that showed his fangs. Finn was like a son to him… a son that beat him up everyday.

"What do you mean she was the only girl I knew?"

Ice King sighed… he thought Finn was smarter than this. "Finn you'd saved people your whole life especially princesses. Princess Bubblegum… she wasn't the closest princess to you right?"

Finn did have a soft spot for Pb. "But what the stuff does that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it Finn." Ice King said… the boy was probably in denial. "When you were younger did you ever really hang out with any other girls? Better yet… did you even know any other girls?"

Finn thought back on when he was younger, when he first moved in the tree house with Jake.

_*Flashback* _

_Finn and Jake smiled up at the tree, it was perfect for their new home. The tree house already was carved out to have rooms and it seemed abandoned so it was a really sweet find! Finn was only ten years old at the time and as he loaded the furniture inside he heard a horn blow. Finn and Jake turned out towards the grass fields as a candy carriage pulled by four gummy horses. Finn and Jake watched in awe as the carriage pulled up to the tree house and stopped. A long rainbow unicorn came flying out with a short peppermint man. _

"_Hear yee hear yee! New comers are welcomed by the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum!" _

_A pretty pink girl stepped out from the carriage gracefully; she had to be at least fourteen years old. She looked beautiful… she looked almost human but she was pink. _

"_Welcome!" Princess Bubblegum announced to no one. "We are so happy some new people have moved in after… never mind. Now who might you two be?" _

_Jake was flirting with the unicorn thing but stopped and noticed Finn's blush at the sight of the princess. _

"_I'm Jake the magic dog!" Jake stretched around grabbed Finn and brought him in front of Princess Bubblegum. "I'm with Finn here, a human!" _

_Princess Bubblegum gasped, a real life human… so rare. "How intriguing!" _

"_Y-yeah I'm Finn. Me and my buddy Jake are heroes round these parks." _

_Princess Bubblegum gave one of her signature innocent smiles 'Heroes,' she thought to herself 'Just what we need!' _

"_Well I hope we can see more of each other hero." Princess Bubblegum smirked and scratched the bottom of Finn's chin. Princess Bubblegum gave a wink at Finn (making Peppermint Butler glare) and got back in the carriage with the unicorn and they rode off to their kingdom. _

_Jake stretched his arm around Finn's shoulder. "She totally digs you!" _

"_Shut up man!" _

*End of Flashback*

Finn looked back on all the memories he had with the pink girl… she practically played him his whole life.

"She was basically the only girl around that wasn't weird or wanted to marry me all the time." Finn said and thought about all the princesses that constantly kissed him or put themselves in danger on purpose just so he'd show up.

Ice King nodded. "I hear ya Finn. All the other princesses are just so… you know what I mean. So have you ever felt mislead when you were around her?"

"All the time" Finn scoffed. "She'd always be like 'Thank you my noblest hero' and sometimes even kiss me! Like in the wizard competition but that was because she had to… why'd she offer a kiss like that anyway?"

Ice King just shrugged. "Everyone's gotta make a living Finn."

"Touché. But she'd sometimes kiss me by choice which was the part I never got! And after she'd kiss me she'd brush it off like it was nothing… but it meant something to me. The time that hurt me the most was when she turned thirteen again. Things were great… she liked me liked me and I actually had a shot with her. Then when she had to turn eighteen again because she was too young to rule the kingdom and that it was UNNACEPTABLE we glued the extra pieces of candy to her. She said I only had to hug her but… somehow we ended up kissing. Then when she got what she wanted she threw me away like a candy wrapper. I even pulled up the nerves to ask her if she wanted to 'hug' some more and she just says and I quote 'That was like five years ago, you need to move on.' I mean what the glob was that about?" Finn ranted.

"She puts the tease in cocktease." Ice King moved his neck back and forth.

"I mean… I just thought we had something special." Finn whimpered, looking back on his life. "I remember when we even started dating."

*FLASHBACK!*

_Finn came home from a great day of adventuring with a trophy of battle scars and he had a real beaut on his chest. Finn had turned into a strapping young man, he was tall, muscular, and his voice flowed like sugar. Finn was nineteen. He had basically gotten over Bubblegum after she shot him down time after time. Besides he liked hanging out with a certain new vampire friend of his. Jake was off on a romantic rendezvous with Lady Rainicorn so Finn was walking home alone. Finn entered the seemingly empty tree house that was pitch black. Finn turned on the light switch only to scream in terror at the shadow in the corner. _

"_WHAT THE NUT oh it's just you Princess." Finn gave a weak smile at Princess Bubblegum who sat on his couch. "So um how'd you get in my house?" _

"_Finn we need to talk." _

"_That doesn't answer my question." _

_Bubblegum ignored Finn again and sat him down on the couch beside her. The princess was twenty years old… but still had that baby face. _

"_I haven't seen you in awhile Finn." She scooted closer to the boy. "What have you been doing lately?" _

"_Um hanging out and adventuring?" Finn scooted away, feeling uncomfortable. _

_Bubblegum huffed and scooted even closer. "Finn is it me? Is there someone else you like to hang out with more?" she knew the answer already. _

"_Um I've just been a little bust is all." Talk about too close for comfort. Finn scooted away even more. _

"_Why don't you come to my castle tonight?" Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Finn's muscular arm. _

"_Sorry." Finn slipped his arm away from the princess. "I'm jamming with Marcie later." _

"_Marceline." Princess Bubblegum spat at her name. "Marceline this Marceline that what's so great about her? Why not hang out with me Finn?" _

_Finn scooted away from the angry princess but she scooted closer to the blushing human. Finn was oblivious to the pink girl's advances but she would have none of that and with one swift movement she grabbed Finn's head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. After awhile of making out they decided they would date. _

*End of flashback*

"That sucks." Ice King patted Finn's shoulder. "You should have a guys night… you know just hanging out with your bros and what not."

"Your right man! I just gotta keep my head up!" Finn jumped up, suddenly happy. For once this old fart actually did something right!

"YEAH FINN YOU'RE A TOUGH GUY!" Ice King cheered.

"YEAH I'M TOUGH!"

"BROS! BROS! BROS!"

"BROS AND NO HOES!"

"I'm UGLY AND I'M PROUD!"

"Yeah wait what?"

"Sorry." Ice King looked at the ground. "That was a motivational speech my coach Patrick Star makes me do to make me happy."

"Okay… I'm gonna go home now." And with that Finn ran for his life. When Finn was gone Ice King pulled out a picture he had found on the internet… that was his date for tonight! Thank you for internet dating!

Ice King smooched the picture. "Hmm Velma Dinkley Huh? Well I'm not a fan of Scooby snacks but Awoo! She is hot!"

Ice King flew into the sky. He had to get ready for his date you know!

*With Peppermint Butler*

"Why are you making me do this?" Bebe whispered into the phone.

"You have a job to do agent Honey Badger! Unless you don't want the money and keep you precious hotel." The person on the other end growled.

"No please I need this money or else I can't keep the hotel… Okay I'll do what you want."

Bebe hung up the phone and walked out of the office. Peppermint Butler walked through the dance floor and tons of candy citizens bumped into him. The music blasted through the speakers and bounced off the walls. Peppermint Butler looked up and saw Kitty at the mike, Nurse Poundcake on drums, lollypop girl on bass, and LaCienega (Chocoberry) on electric guitar. Kitty opened her sugary blue lips and began to sing.

_It took too long  
>It took too long<br>It took to long for you to call back  
>And normally I would just forget that<br>Except for the fact it was my birthday  
>My stupid birthday<em>

Kitty swung her blue hips to the beat and twirled in a circle as Peppermint Butler mad his way to the front of the stage. The candy people jumped and danced as Kitty sang. The spot lights zoomed around the band but Peppermint thought Kitty shined brightest. Kitty looked through the crowd until she saw Peppermint Butler and smiled… then she looked through the crowd and saw her jerk boyfriend Chet (the chocolate covered peanut from the episode "Slumber Party Panic") at the bar with his friends glaring at Kitty. Kitty glared back… she would scream how mad she was to the world… or at least this crowd of people.

_I__played__along  
>I<em>_played__along  
>I<em>_played__along  
>rolled<em>_right__off__my__back  
>But<em>_obviously__my__armor__was__cracked  
>What<em>_kind__of__a__boyfriend__would__forget__that?  
>Who<em>_would__forget__that?_

Kitty had put up with Chet for far too long, no she had enough. Chet had such a strong hold on her but now she'd finally break away. She played along, put on fake smiles, and covered her bruises and scars with blue makeup for far too long! Kitty had already dumped his stuff in an alleyway.

_The__type__of__guy__who__doesn__'__t__see  
>What<em>_he__has__until__she__leaves  
>Don<em>_'__t__let__me__go  
>Cause<em>_without__me,__you__know__you__'__re__lost  
>Wise<em>_up__now__or__pay__the__cost  
>Soon<em>_you__will__know_

Kitty knew Chet would go back to her, he always would and that's just how it was. Well Chet would maybe just have to find out just how it feels when she would really be gone. The candy people cheered and Kitty looked in the crowd again until she saw her sister in a doorway, her eyes were filled with fear. Bebe feared her sister was taking this too far; Chet wasn't the kind of guy who'd be okay with this. But Kitty was too far in to go back. 

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin' to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>living for me<em>

Chet would miss Kitty and she'd make sure of that. Peppermint Butler looked at Kitty's eyes… her beautiful blue eyes… filled with anger and determination? He followed her eyes until he saw a chocolate covered peanut in the back of the room. The tension between the two seemed thick as blood. Peppermint Butler shuttered when he looked into the cold eyes of the peanut boy. He also saw Bebe in the back as well… she didn't look happy either. 

_This__is__the__potential__breakup__song  
>Our<em>_album__needs__just__one  
>Oh<em>_baby__please  
>Please<em>_tell__me_

Kitty remembered all the good times she had with Chet… wow that was short. Kitty had written this song with her sister. Bebe joked and said that Kitty should sing this at her show tonight… but Kitty was deadly serious. Kitty smirked as she saw the look on Chet's face. 

_We got along  
>We got along<br>We got along until you did that  
>Now all I want is just my stuff back<br>Do you get that?  
>Let me repeat that<br>I want my stuff back  
><em>

Kitty wanted her stuff back from Chet… all those things she had left at his place. Jerk was keeping them which were basically the only reason why Kitty always went back. Some of that stuff was fudge important to her! Kitty wanted to break up with Chet from the beginning but he would never give her stuff back. But now it was finally time to let go.

_You__can__send__it__in__a__box  
>I<em>_don__'__t__care__just__drop__it__off  
>I<em>_won__'__t__be__home  
>Cause<em>_without__me,__you__know__you__'__re__lost  
>Minus<em>_you__I__'__m__better__off  
>Soon<em>_you__will__know  
><em>

Kitty really didn't care how Chet would give her stuff back as long as they got back. If Chet would even dare go to her house she wouldn't be there. She didn't need him anymore… she was finally her own person.

_You__'__re__not__livin__' __till__you__'__re__livin__'__  
>Livin<em>_' __with__me  
>You<em>_'__re__not__winnin__' __till__you__'__re__winnin__'__  
>Winnin<em>_' __me  
>You<em>_'__re__not__gettin__' __till__you__'__re__gettin__'__  
>Gettin<em>_' __to__me  
>You<em>_'__re__not__livin__' __till__you__'__re__livin__'__  
>living<em>_for__me_

He took her for granted! He never had appreciated her! Too bad he'd never know how important she was to him before it's too late, far too late. Kitty was so much better than any girl Chet could possibly get. She wasn't a toy… she wasn't someone you could just play with then throw away oh no sir. He'd never find a girl like Kitty in his life. He'd miss her oh would he miss her. 

_You can try, you can try  
>You know I know it'd be a lie<br>Without me you're gonna die  
>So you better think clearly, clearly<br>Before you nearly, nearly  
>Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly<br>C'mon_

Peppermint Butler watched as Chet leapt from his barstool, his face overflowing with rage. Chet grabbed a bottle from the bar and banged it against the table and peanut butter (blood) trickled down his hand. One of his gang members grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Chet began to calm down. Everyone seemed completely oblivious to what was going on except Kitty, Bebe, Chet, Chet's gang, and Peppermint Butler. Kitty gave a sinister smile at Chet and leapt off the stage and landed on a nearby table Peppermint Butler was close to. The crowd went wild as Kitty sang and danced on the table. 

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin' to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>living for me<em>

Kitty mustered up the courage to throw her arm out and point at Chet, her eyes met his. The crowd didn't even look at Chet their eyes were on Kitty, just as Peppermint's were. Bebe growled as she saw how hard Peppermint Butler was looking at Kitty. "Alright sis." Bebe poured herself a root beer float. "If it's a war you want it's a war you'll get!" 

_This is the potential breakup song  
>Our album needs just one<br>Oh baby please  
>Please tell me<em>

Kitty danced some more and the crowd began to dance some more and shook her hips in front of Peppermint Butler's face turning his face a whole shade of red darker. Chet glared as he saw the white and red man look up and down at Kitty. Kitty smirked and did a stage dive, landing in Peppermint Butler's arms. 

_This is the potential make-up song  
>please just admit you're wrong<br>Which will it be?  
>Which will it be?<em>

Kitty looked straight at Chet, her face dead serious. The song had ended and the crowd was done cheering but Kitty was still in Peppermint Butler's arms. Kitty looked at Peppermint Butler and kissed the startled man. Chet had enough he called his gang and they left. Peppermint Butler at first was shocked… but she tasted so sugary sweet that he brought the kiss deeper. Kitty smiled as the taste of mint invaded her mouth. A shattering sound came from the back and everyone hushed as they saw the broken glass in Bebe's hand. Peppermint and Kitty broke away and walked over to Bebe who put on a forced smile.

"Like the show Bebe?" Kitty smirked at her sister.

Bebe just rolled her eyes. "You hit some notes wrong."

"I thought it was great." Peppermint could feel the tension between the sisters as they glared at one another. Pink vs. Blue.

"Well see you stripes I gotta dash… like rainbows." Kitty winked and walked outside the hotel. She only got ten feet away before a sack went over her head and she was taken away.

Wolfgal: Yepperoonie thank glob that's over.

Foxgirl: Thank you kjhfl hater that's very nice… kjhfl them fightin words!

Wolfgal: Also mister What (nice name) you're obviously a Princess Bubblegum and Finn fan so we suggest you read another story cuz you aint getting none of that here. Boys *snaps fingers*

Rigby and Mordecai: OOOOOH!

Wolfgal: Thanks also Wolfman cool I have a twin! Take that Foxgirl!

Foxgirl: *looks online and shows how many foxgirls are in the world… man that's a lot*

Wolfgal: Crudmonkeys!

REVIEW PLEASE

Peter Griffin: Roadhouse!

Wolfgal:… how did you get here?


End file.
